STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU
by Yuno Tetsugami
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kau terjebak dengan para karakter Kurobas dalam moment yang berbeda? Inilah kisahmu bersama mereka berdua dalam suatu moment. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan padamu dan entah apa yang akan terjadi padamu. Just read and enjoy it- Hanya merepair judul. Warning : Typo(s), OOC-maybe, AU. -CharaXReaders/OC. Chapter 5 UPDATE! with Mayuzumi Chihiro, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1 : Stuck in the lift

**Pair : Akashi Seijuro X Readers**

 **Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tapi FF ini punya saya.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Stuck in the lift with Akashi Seijuro**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Let's Begin**

Aku memasuki lift yang kosong untuk menuju lantai 25 diperusahaan Akashi Corp. Hari ini aku akan mengikuti tes wawancara terakhir agar bisa diterima sebagai karyawan magang diperusahaan besar seantero—Jepang ini. Belum sempat pintu lift itu tertutup rapat, seorang pemuda tampan berambut crimson dengan tatapan datar sambil membawa tas jinjing ditangannya memasuki lift dan akhirnya lift itupun tertutup. Kini hanya kami berdua di dalam lift dengan keheningan dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Lift sudah melewati lantai 10—rasanya lama juga. Dan tiba-tiba…aku merasa liftnya berguncang hebat—seperti gempa bumi. Aku sangat panik, jantungku sekarang rasanya mau copot. _Apa yang terjadi ?_ pikirku. Liftnya masih berguncang—aku menyandarkan diriku ke dinding lift berdoa semoga aku akan baik-baik saja. Untung saja aku bukanlah wanita cengeng yang sedikit-sedikit menangis jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres seperti saat ini. Aku menoleh pada pemuda berambut merah disebelahku yang juga menyandarkan dirinya kedinding lift tapi masih menunjukkan ekspresi datarnya. _Disaat seperti ini dia tidak panik?_. Aku melihat dia melirikku—terkejut, aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah lain.

Akhirnya lift berhenti berguncang, aku menghela nafasmu lega. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh. Liftnya malah tidak terbuka dan malah menunjukkan angka 0. _Apa lagi yang terjadi?_ Gumamku. Ku mencoba menekan-nekan tombol berharap liftnya bisa dibuka namun sia-sia saja. Aku kembali menoleh pada pemuda dibelakangku—memasang ekspresi 'apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi?' dia masih menatapku datar "liftnya macet" katanya.

 _Liftnya macet._ Mataku membulat—aku terkejut—"Heeh…benarkah? Kau yakin?" Saking kagetnya aku meninggikan suaraku. Pemuda merah itu hanya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang sama. Aku agak kesal melihatnya bisa setenang itu disaat seperti ini. Dan akhirnya akupun kembali menyandarkan dirimu ke dinding disebelah pria berambut crimson itu—agak berjauhan. Dan keheninganpun kembali. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka suasana seperti sekarang ini.

Sudah 10 menit liftnya masih macet juga. Aku bosan—beberapa kali aku menguap, menggaruk-garuk rambutku sendiri, memainkan jari-jariku, menggerak-gerakkan kakiku dan aku juga bergumam tidak jelas dan aku tidak peduli jika pemuda disampingku ini menyadari tingkah lakuku sekarang.

15 menit berlalu kami masih juga terjebak dilift macet ini. Aku mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajuku. Permen—aku mengambil permen dari dalam saku bajuku—perlahan kubuka pembungkusnya dan membuang pembungkusnya begitu saja—lalu ku masukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutku. Rasa mint memang menyegarkan. Ku menghela nafasku beberapa kali karna aku bisa merasakan sejuknya permen mint itu dalam mulutku. Merasa diperhatikan, aku menoleh pada pemuda disampingku—pandangan kami bertemu.

Tersadar, aku memasukkan kembali tanganku ke dalam saku bajuku—mencari sesuatu, aku mengambil satu lagi permen mint lalu mengulurkannya kepada pemuda itu.

"Ini…ambillah…"Kataku.

Pemuda itu menaikkan satu alisnya memandangi permen yang berada di telapak tanganku. Karena dia hanya memandanginya—aku mendengus—lalu aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"Hey…kau membuat tanganku pegal saja…" Aku sekarang berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu—lalu ku raih tangannya dan memposisikan telapak tangannya berada di atas—kemudian aku meletakkan permen itu ditelapak tangannya. "Kau tidak boleh menolak pemberian orang lain—itu tidak sopan." Mendengar perkataanku pemuda itu mengerutkan alisnya. Aku melihat ekspresinya malah menaikkan kedua bahuku sambil berkata "terserah."

Sudah lebih dari 20 menit liftnya masih macet, aku masih menghisap-hisap permen dimulutku dan satu-satunya suara yang mengisi keheningan antara aku dan pemuda berambut crimson itu ya hanya suara dari mulutku.

"Hey…namaku [FULL NAME]" aku menoleh pada pemuda disampingku sambil mengulurkan tanganku sebelah disisi pemuda berkepala crimson itu. Dia menoleh padaku hanya melirik uluran tanganku namun tidak membalasnya. Sadar karena tidak mendapat respon, aku menjauhkan tanganku kembali.

"Siapa namamu? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini? Apa kau bekerja disini?" Akupun bertanya pada pemuda itu—sambil aku masih menghisap-hisap permen itu yang belum habis di dalam mulutku. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku malah menanyaiku balik.

"Bagaimana denganmu…?" Tanyanya. "Eeh…aku bertanya padamu duluan…" Aku melepaskan pandanganku darinya lalu aku mulai memainkan jari-jariku.

"Hmm…aku ada tes wawancara terakhir disini…kalau diterima aku akan jadi karyawan magang disni karena statusku masih pelajar tahun akhir di SMA." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya masih sambil membunyikan jari-jariku.

"ooh…so ka…" Respon pemuda itu datar. Kembali melepaskan pandangannya dariku lalu melihat ke langit-langit.

"Tapi sepertinya sebelum tes aku sudah gagal…Karena aku terjebak di lift bodoh ini…dan aku juga sudah terlambat 10 menit…jadi sudah tidak bisa." Pemuda itu tidak meresponku sama sekali. Kubiarkan saja dan melanjutkan perkataanku.

"Haah…yang benar saja, aku kira Akashi Corp. itu perusahaan yang paling besar di Jepang ini—tapi memiliki lift seperti ini? Dasar payah…"

"Benarkah?" Akhirnya pemuda itu merespon.

"iya… dan apa kau tahu siapa pemimpin perusahaan ini?" Pemuda itu menoleh padaku penasaran dengan apa yang akan ku katakan selanjutnya.

"Aku dengar dia masih muda dan tampan—namanya Akashi Seijuro—ayahnya yang mengembangkan perusahaan Akashi Corp. Di Amerika memberikannya tugas pimpinan di perusahaannya yang disini. Hebat juga yah...baru lulus SMA sudah hebat memipin perusahaan. Dan aku dengar karyawan disini sangat mengagumi kinerja memimpin Akashi Seijuro itu. Aah…aku jadi penasaran seperti apa yah dia…"

Pemuda disampingku kembali melihat langit-langit…

"Tapi…" Pemuda itu kembali menoleh padaku lagi.

"Aku dengar Akashi Seijuro itu—kalau marah dia menyeramkan…dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya dan perintahnya itu absolute…selain itu kalau marah-marah dia selalu membawa gunting sebagai senjatanya… pffftt…hahaha… apa-apaan itu, menurutku orang seperti itu sangat aneh—maksudku gunting? Hahaha…" Aku tertawa terlepas kendali.

"dan…dan apa kau tahu? Aku dengar sudah tiga asisten pribadinya yang mengundurkan diri secara berturut-turut…mereka terlalu takut menghadapi pimpinannya itu…hahaha…bahkan aku sendiri jika ditawarkan—aku tidak akan mau menjadi asisten pribadi seseorang yang selalu membawa gunting—itukan berbahaya." Aku menghentikan bicaraku lalu menoleh lagi pada pemuda itu—aku heran karena dia saat ini sedang memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. _Kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?_ Pikirku. Karena merasa tak enak aku agak menjauhkan jarak dengan lelaki berambut merah itu.

30 menit berlalu—kami berdua masih terjebak dalam lift. Aku mulai frustasi, sesekali aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku, memukul-mukul pipiku sendiri, dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?" Suara lelaki disebelahku ini sukses menghentikan aktifitasku. Akupun menoleh padanya "Memangnya ada apa? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanyaku dengan suara yang agak dikeraskan—ini karena aku mulai frustasi karena liftnya belum juga kembali normal.

"Iya, aku memang sangat terganggu dengan tingkahmu itu. Sebaiknya kau menjaga tingkah lakumu jika kau ingin bekerja di sini." Kata pemuda itu berbicara sambil menatapku dengan tatapan dinginnya. Aku yang mendengar perkataannya merasa tersinggung.

"A…apa kau bilang…? Heh…aku heran denganmu kenapa kau bisa setenang ini di saat seperti ini. Aku sudah muak terjebak bersama orang aneh sepertimu di lift bodoh ini dan perusahaannya yang juga payah serta…dan karena aku terjebak disini aku sudah tidak bisa mengikuti tes wawancara terakhirku karena lift sialan ini sudah membuatku terlambat...Dan kau"

"Diamlah…" Kata pemuda itu memotong bicaraku.

"Kau…memangnya kau pikir kau siapa menyuruhku….."

"Akashi Seijuro…" Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pria berambut crimson itu. Aku yang mendengarnya akhirnya terdiam sejenak. _Akashi Seijuro? Dia bilang dia ini Akashi Seijuro?_ Aku berpikir dia mengatakan Akashi Seijuro _HAAAAHHH…AKASHI SEIJUROO_ … Aku berteriak dalam hatiku—tersadar orang yang dari tadi bersamaku dalam lift ini adalah seorang Akashi Seijuro—seorang pemimpin Akashi Corp. dan aku ingat kalau aku tadi mengatakan hal buruk tentang seorang Akashi Seijuro dihadapannya sendiri.

Saat ini pikiranku kacau, perasaanku bercampur aduk, aku mulai merasakan keringat yang membasahi pelipisku. Aku sekarang tidak berani menatap sang-Akashi Seijuro yang satu-satunya orang yang berada di lift bersamaku. Aku terus menundukkan kepalaku dan berharap agar lift ini bisa segera terbuka, lalu perlahan aku berjalan mundur berusaha menjauhkan jarak dengan pemimpin muda perusahaan besar itu.

"Kenapa diam?...Apa kau sudah menyadarinya [FULL NAME]?" Aku tidak berani mengangkat kepalaku menghadapi orang yang dihadapanku kini. Ku dengar suara langkah kakinya yang mengikuti langkah mundurku. _Kamisama…tolong aku_ —doaku dalam hati. Sekarang aku merasakan punggungku menyentuh dinding lift—aku sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi. Dan aku tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuro sedang berdiri dekat dihadapanku. Aku terkunci disudut lift. Kaki ku bergetar—rasanya sulit sekali untuk menggerakkannya. Dan aku merasakan aura-aura menegangkan disekelilingku. Bibirku juga rasanya seperti membeku.

"Kenapa kau tunduk [name]? Tatap aku…" Dia ingin aku menatapnya? Tidak, aku tidak mau—aku dengar juga kalau mata Akashi Seijuro itu aneh dan menyeramkan.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan jika mataku ini menyeramkan [name]?" Tunggu, apa dia membaca pikiranku?

"I…iya…bukan, ma…maksud…ku…aku tidak…" Aku jadi gugup tidak tau harus berkata apa. Jantungku sekarang berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menjalar di pipiku—lalu turun menuju ujung daguku. Aku melirik sesuatu seperti gunting. Gunting…ya Akashi Seijuro sedang memegang gunting dan ujung gunting itu sekarang berada di ujung daguku. Aku takut sekali apa dia sedang berniat melukaiku?. Aku sekarang sangat sulit untuk mengatur nafasku.

"Lihat aku, [name]..!" Dia mengangkat daguku menggunakan ujung gunting itu. Aku sekarang melihat wajah Akashi Seijuro. DEKAT SEKALI...ekspresinya begitu tenang namun ekspresi itu menyimpan aura yang menyeramkan—dia seperti ingin membunuhku—tentu saja dia pasti sangat marah dengan perkataanku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menelan ludahku Aku menatap matanya. Jadi seperti inilah Akashi Seijuro jika sedang marah… Apa yang dikatakan orang-orang memang benar. Mata Akashi Seijuro memang aneh dan menyeramkan warnanya berbeda tapi… _indah._ Tunggu bukan saatnya untuk mengagumi matanya. Dengan cepat aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku ke langit-langit—tidak berani menatapnya lebih lama dan sedekat ini. Wajahku rasanya panas sekali sekarang.

"Kau sudah berani mengatakan hal yang buruk tentang Akashi Seijuro…" Dia sekarang menjalarkan guntingnya hingga ke daerah leherku. Aku merasa berkeringat dingin.

"M..m..ma…maafkan…aku…Akashi-sssaama…tolong…jangan bbunuh…aku…" Entah kenapa rasanya aku benar-benar mau mati dihadapan Akashi Seijuro ini. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang _psychopath_. Tidak, aku tidak ingin mati muda…aku masih ingin menikmati masa mudaku ini.

"Heeh…membunuhmu…aku tidak sekejam itu." Dia menjauhkan gunting itu dari wajahku. _Lega juga rasanya_. Tapi tetap saja aku berkeringat dingin saat ini. Aku lihat tangannya meraih sesuatu dari kantung celananya—ternyata itu adalah perment mint yang kuberikan padanya tadi. Dia membuka bungkus pemen itu lalu memasukkan permen itu ke dalam mulutnya. Aku memperhatikan bibirnya yang sedang bergerak menghisap rasa dari permen itu.

Tunggu, sekarang dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Tangan kanannya memegangi tembok disebelahku. Aku berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengannya. 'fiuuuuuhhhh' dia menghela nafasnya—aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang berbau mint dan segar. Aku meliriknya—dia melengkungkan sebelah bibirnya dan sekarang dia memunculkan lagi gunting itu dihadapan wajahku.

"Aku ingin kau bertanggungjawab [FULL NAME]..." Sekarang dia mengarahkan gunting itu dari pangkal hidungku turun—lalu berhenti di ujung hidungku.

"Ap…apa..pun…Akashi…ssama..kumohon singkirkan gunting itu…" Dia menyeringai.

"Tidak ada yang boleh memerintah seorang Akashi Seijuro…" Apa aku salah bicara? Ayolah sepertinya auranya semakin parah saja. Sekarang dia malah memindahkan gunting itu ke pipiku dan aku rasa dia menekan pipiku dengan ujung gunting itu—menekannya dengan keras.

"Sakit…to..tolong…" Aku sudah tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku takut sekali. Aku merasakan pipiku basah karena air mataku keluar. Aku menangis…aku menangis dihadapan Akashi Seijuro.

Tak lama kemudian dia menjauhkan gunting itu dari pipiku. Aku memegangi pipiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku melihat tanganku ada sedikit darah disana. _Dia benar-benar berniat melukaiku._

"[FULL NAME]…" Dia memanggil namaku…aku mencoba memberanikan diri menoleh padanya. "Aku ingin kau bertanggung jawab."

"Hai…" Aku tertunduk lemah…hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa kukatakan. Karena tak ingin pipiku yang satunya mengalami hal yang sama jika aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah lagi.

Sekarang dia mendekatkan lagi wajahnya. Dekat…dekat…dia membisikkanku sesuatu dan membuat mataku membulat. "Aku ingin kau jadi asisten pribadiku."

Tidak aku tidak menjadi asisten pribadi seseorang yang menyeramkan seperti dia.

"aa..ttaapi..tapii…." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku, dia meletakkan gunting itu dibibirku seolah-olah mengunci perkataanku.

"Ini adalah perintah…dan setiap yang kukatakan itu mutlak. Aku ini absolute, apapun yang kuinginkan akan selalu kudapatkan…karena aku adalah…Akashi Seijuro."

"Baiklah…" Entah kenapa aku seperti terhipnotis dengan kalimat yang dikatakannya itu dan aku sama sekali tidak membatahnya.

.

.

* * *

-Huufft... akhirnya saya membuat ff lagi yang idenya entah muncul dari mana hingga jadinya kayak gini. Ini fic kedua saya setelah (baca:Kagami Taiga's Little Sister) hehehe...

Saya gak tau musti ngomong apalagi soalnya pipi saya masih sakit gara-gara Akashi-sama yang tega nusuk pipi saya pake gunting.

Review dan saran akan sangat dihargai..

 _en fogiv me if der a meny taipo_

* * *

 **STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

Tak lama kemudian lift itu akhirnya normal kembali dan angkanya juga sudah menuju lantai 25. Kau dan Akashi masing-masing terdiam di tempat. Kau masih memegangi pipimu dan masih memikirkan dirimu yang menyetujui menjadi asisten pribadi seorang Akashi Seijuro.

TING…

Akhirnya kalian sampai di lantai 25 dan perlahan pintu liftnya terbuka.

"Ikut aku…" Kata Akashi dengan nada yang tersengar memerintah.

Kau mengikuti Akashi dibelakangnya. Kalian memasuki ruangan yang cukup luas dengan perabotannya yang ditata rapi. Ya, ruangan itu adalah ruangan Akashi Seijuro.

Kau berdiri di dekat pintu masuk ruangan itu. Dan Akashi menghampirimu dengan membawa kotak P3K lalu menyerahkannya padamu.

"Ini, gunakan ini untuk mengobati lukamu." Namun sebelum tanganmu mencapai kotak itu dia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan kau harus ingat…bahwa mulai saat ini kau adalah asisten pribadi Akashi Seijuro." Katanya dengan nada absolutenya. Kau mengangguk pelan lalu berkata "Hai…"

 _Dan mulai hari ini masa mudaku yang cerah akan selalu gelap karena aku terjebak disini bersama manusia mengerikan sepertimu._

* * *

 _NEXT : KAGAMI TAIGA_

 _Review please?_


	2. Stuck in the woods

**_Stuck In The Woods with Kagami Taiga_**

 ** _By : Yundaichan_**

 ** _Pairing : Kagami Taiga x Readers_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more..._**

* * *

 ** _Hak dan kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _tapi ff ini milik saya._**

* * *

 _ **~Salam kenal dan makasih yaa buat kalian yang udah ngereview chapter 1.**_

 _ **.Mikasuchi Kisara: dari awal sebenernya saya pengen buat ff Akashi yang pertemuannya kayak gitu, tapi entah kenapa malah digabung sama ff ini. Emang ada rencana bikin sekuelnya sih, tapi entah kapan mau bikinnya. hehehe *maafkanlah diriku yang tidak berguna ini.**_

* * *

 ** _Stuck In The Woods with Kagami Taiga_**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

 _READER'S POV_

Priiiitttt

Kami semua berkumpul di perkemahan setelah sensei membunyikan peluitnya. Memangnya kenapa ada perkemahan? Ya, SMA Seirin sedang mengadakan kegiatan outdoor khusus untuk para siswa kelas satu dan lokasinya berada didekat hutan. Semua orang berbaris sesuai dengan barisan kelas masing-masing. Akupun berbaris di barisan kelasku 1-B.

"Baiklah, _minna-san_ —kegiatan kali ini adalah keigiatan untuk menguji keberanian serta kerjasama kalian di dalam hutan." Apa maksudnya itu? Kami akan masuk ke dalam hutan, begitu?

"Kalian akan dibagi secara berpasangan." Itulah yang dikatakan sensei. Hah, yang benar saja, berpasangan berarti dua orang kan, bagaimana jika pasanganku adalah orang penakut sepertiku atau orang bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca peta sepertiku? Bisa-bisa kami tersesat di dalam hutan.

"Kelas 1-B—[FULL NAME] berpasangan dengan Kagami Taiga." Kata sensei.

Aku berpasangan dengan Kagami Taiga? _Heeehh benarkaaah?_ Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kagami Taiga si Bakagami—orang yang duduk disebelahku di kelas, dia adalah orang yang acuh tak acuh dalam belajar, dan orang yang tidak peka terhadap perasaan wanita. Aku ingat bagaimana dia mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan saat Na-chan barusaja diputuskan oleh pacarnya bukannya menghibur dia malah membuatnya tambah menangis.

Kagami Taiga dia menyebalkan dan orang yang selalu mengganggu ketenanganku. Biasanya dia tiba-tiba berteriak saat mengobrol dengan Kuroko dan itu benar-benar menggangguku karena aku duduk disebelahnya. Dan karena hal itu membuatku kesal lalu berakhir dengan pertengkaranku dengan Kagami meskipun hanya sebatas saling ejek.

Tapi sialnya, aku malah dipasangkan dengannya dalam kegiatan ini? aku tidak yakin apakah kami akan cocok. "hhhmmmm" aku mendengus kesal.

* * *

 _NORMAL POV_

"Yo, [name]" Tiba-tiba kau merasa seseorang memanggilmu dari belakang. kau mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu kemudian menoleh sambil memasang wajah masam mu.

"Aku rasa ini bukan hari keberuntunganku karena aku dipasangkan dengan seorang penyihir" Kata-kata yang dikeluarkan lelaki bersurai merah itu membuatmu kesal lalu muncullah empat tanda siku-siku dikeningmu.

"Awww….kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

"Tch, kau duluan yang menyebutku penyihir." Katamu sambil memegangi pinggulmu.

"Hahahaha…kenapa kau marah? Itukan kenyataan." Kata Kagami tertawa sambil menunjukmu.

Lalu kau mengambil tangannya kemudian memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam mulutmu.

"Aaahh…ahh..auch…lepaskan tanganku [name]" Kaupun melepaskan tangannya. Lalu pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja. _Dasar penyihir, kenapa ada gadis sekasar itu?_ Gumam Kagami sambil mengelus-elus jarinya yang meninggalkan bekas gigitanmu.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian kau kembali sambil membawa sesuatu berupa kertas. Lalu kau menyerahkan kertas itu pada Kagami.

"Ini, aku tidak tahu cara membacanya jadi kuserahkan padamu." Kagami mengambil kertas itu. "Ini peta?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kertas itu.

"Ini adalah rute yang akan kita lewati di dalam hutan nantinya, dan jangan sampai kau membuat kita tersesat karena aku akan membuat hidupmu menderita" Katamu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Haah? Kau yakin menyerahkan ini padaku? Kegiatan ini baru pertamakali bagiku dan aku juga belum pernah membaca peta seperti ini." Katanya.

"Lalu bagaimana? Melihat gambarnya saja sudah membuatku pusing." Katamu mengeluh sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalamu—kesal. Tapi tiba-tiba kau merasakan sesuatu menyentuh kedua pundakmu.

"Tenang saja [name], sekarang ini kita satu tim—aku akan berusaha dalam kegiatan ini seperti usahaku saat bertanding basket." Katanya sambil mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tinggimu dan tangannya memegangi kedua pundakmu serta senyumnya… _manis sekali_. Pipimu terasa menghangat—segera kau alihkan pandanganmu dan melangkah mundur agak menjauhkan jarak dengannya. _Apa-apaan sikapnya itu._ Katamu dalam hati.

* * *

Akhirnya kegiatanpun di mulai. Semua pasangan masuk ke dalam hutan melalui jalan masing-masing begitupun denganmu dan Kagami.

"Ingat _minna-san_ …kalian semua sudah akan ada di sini pukul Sembilan—jangan sampai nyasar yaa… _GANBATTE…_." Kata seorang panitia menggunakan toa.

"Tch, apa-apaan itu…mereka menyuruh kita memasuki hutan ini hanya untuk memutarinya. Kegiatan macam apa ini? buang-buang waktu saja" Keluhmu kesal—ini karena kau takut kegelapan apalagi di dalam hutan seperti ini.

"Memangnya [name]…kau tidak suka kegiatan ini?" Kata Kagami yang berjalan di sebelahmu sambil melihat peta ditangannya dan menyinarinya dengan senter.

"Iya…aku tidak suka kegiatan ini ditambah lagi aku berpasangan dengan makhluk menyebalkan sepertimu." Katamu.

Dan tiba-tiba Kagami memukul kepalamu dengan peta yang sudah digulungnya. "Apa maksud kata-katamu itu [name]"

" _Ittee…_ sakit tahu dasar _Bakagami_ " katamu sambil memegangi kepalamu. Rasanya agak sakit karena kertas peta itu agak tebal.

"Mmffftt…Hahaha jujur saja…kau pasti takut ditempat seperti ini kan, [name]?" Kagami tertawa sambil berjalan.

"Diamlah… _bakagami_ " Katamu sambil menolehkan pandanganmu kearah lain—berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah dipipimu.

.

.

"Hey…Bakagami…" Katamu sambil menoleh keatas kearah Kagami yang lebih tinggi disebelahmu.

"Nngg…kenapa [name]…dan berhentilah memanggilku _Bakagami_ …" Katanya sambil terus melangkah dengan tatapannya fokus kedepan.

"Apa masih lama sampainya?" ini sudah hampir jam 9, kau tahu…" Tanyamu bernada khawatir.

"I…iyaa…aku tahu, kok…" kata Kagami. Kau memandangnya sambil mengerutkan kedua alismu—kau mulai curiga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Kagami-kun kau tidak membuat kita tersesat kan…?" Tanyamu lagi dengan nada curiga.

"Ti…tidak, aku sudah membaca petanya dengan benar. Sebentar lagi akan sampai…" Katanya sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan. _Aku tahu pasti ada yang tidak beres._ Pikirmu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau melihat sebuah batu besar yang berada dibawah pohon.

"Tunggu Kagami-kun…" katamu lalu menghentikan langkahmu. Lalu Kagami menoleh. "Kenapa [name]…?

Ada beberapa detik kau terdiam sejenak.

" _BAKAGAMI…kita tersesat kan…?_ Katamu meninggikan suaramu sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Oi..oi..kau jangan berteriak di dalam hutan seperti ini…" Kata Kagami mendekatimu sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Aku tahu kita tersesat…kita sudah melewati batu ini 3 kali." Kau menunjuk batu itu.

"Ja…jangan bercanda [name] lagipula ada banyak batu disini."

"Tidak…kita memang tersesat…aku sudah memperhatikan pohon dan batu ini…"

"I…iyaa…aku sudah tahu ka…kalau kita tersesat…gomen…" Kata Kagami sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"Heheh [kau ketawa garing]…Kagami-kun…" Kau menunduk.

"Aku tidak percaya kau membuat kita tersesat di dalam hutan ini Bakagami, sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? Kita bahkan sudah memutari tempat ini 3 kali. Kau tidak berguna Kagami Taiga." Katamu meneriaki Kagami.

"Siapa yang kau bilang tidak berguna…?" Kau kaget Kagami tiba-tiba membentakmu. Dan kau diam—kaget.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan? Kau sama sekali tidak ingin membaca petanya dan aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Jangan seenaknya mengatakanku tidak berguna karena kau sendiri…" Tiba-tiba Kagami menghentikan omongannya saat dia melihat ada air yang jatuh dari wajahmu yang tunduk.

"aa..[name]…kau menangis?" Tanyanya sambil membungkuk mensejajarkan badannya dengan tinggimu dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahmu. Kau tidak merespon sama sekali. Kau hanya tertunduk dengan isakan tangismu yang tertahan.

"Hey [name]…ma…maafkan aku membentakmu…" Kagami mendekatkan tangannya ke wajahmu bermaksud mengusap air matamu tapi kau malah memalingkan wajahmu. Dia menarik tangannya kembali.

"Mo…mou…ini salahku juga Kagami-kun, aku tidak pernah membaca petanya. Aku…aku seharusnya tidak mengatakanmu tidak berguna…maaf" Katamu dengan nada yang lembut.

Lalu Kagami berjongkok dihadapanmu dan memandangmu sesaat.

"Tch… Jadi seperti inilah wajah seorang penyihir jika sedang menangis?" Kata Kagami sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hmft…kau terlihat jelek kalau kau menangis..." Tiba-tiba dia memukul wajahmu tepatnya dipipimu menggunakan gulungan peta—tapi pukulannya tidak begitu keras.

Dengan perlahan kau mencoba mengarahkan pandanganmu pada Kagami yang jongkok di depanmu lalu memasang wajah cemberut—sambil mengusap air matamu.

"Berhentilah menangis [name]…" Kata Kagami—berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian berbalik memunggungimu. "Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendiri…" lanjutnya. Tapi tiba-tiba dia berbalik arah karena merasa ada yang menarik ujung jaketnya.

"Jangan… tinggalkan aku…"Katamu yang menarik ujung jaket Kagami. Kagami menatapmu.

"i…iyaa…mana mungkin aku akan meninggalkanmu [name]…aku hanya bercanda…heheh, lagipula mereka akan memarahiku kalau meninggalkan seorang gadis sendirian di dalam hutan kan…" lirihnya sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya sendiri, _bukan kepalamu_.

"Ayo sebaiknya kita jalan lagi…" Katanya. Tapi dia heran kenapa kau masih terdiam di tempatmu—masih menunduk.

"[name]…apa kau mau istirahat?" Tanya Kagami.

"Kagami-kun, aku mau…"

"Kau mau apa [name]…?"

"Aku…"

"mau…"

Kagami menyipitkan kedua matanya memandangimu penasaran.

Lalu kau perlahan mengangkat wajahmu menghadap Kagami.

" _Aku mau pipiiissss_ …." Katamu dengan nada yang sedikit merengek.

"Haaaahh…hanya itu? kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Kagami memukul jidatnya sendiri. "ya sudah cepatlah aku akan menunggu di sini." Katanya.

"Temani aku…" Lirihmu sambil semakin menarik keras ujung jaketnya.

"Aaap…yang benar saja? Kau ingin aku menemanimu? Heheh…[Kagami ketawa garing] kau seperti anak kecil saja. Pergi saja sendiri" Katanya dengan tega.

"Tidak mau…" Kau menggelengkan kepalamu. "Bagaimana kalau nanti aku hilang? Bagaimana kalau ada setan yang menculikku…Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan meninggalkanku kan…lalu bagaimana kalau…."

"Iya…iyaa…wakatta—wakatta…" Kata Kagami yang tiba-tiba berteriak—lalu memijit pangkal hidungnya.

* * *

Akhirnya Kagami mengantarmu mencari tempat yang cocok untuk kau buang air kecil. Kau mengikutinya dari belakang sambil terus memegangi ujung jaketnya. Malam semakin gelap saat itu, dan suara-suara aneh hutan itu yang membuatmu merinding ketakutan. Kau melihat-lihat kesembarang arah—dibelakang—kanan—kiri… dan tiba-tiba kau merasa seseorang menarikmu tanganmu.

"Perhatikan jalanmu kalau kau tidak ingin menambrak pohon [name]" Kata Kagami yang barusaja menarik tanganmu hingga kau menabrak dada bidangnya. Kau kaget dan perlahan kau menoleh ke atas—kau menatap wajah Kagami yang saat ini juga sedang menatapmu. Semburat merahpun menghiasi pipi kalian berdua.

 _DEGG DEGG_ …

Dengan segera kau menjauhkan dirimu.

"Ba…bakagami…kau berani mengambil kesempatan di saat seperti ini…" Katamu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Kagami—Ini karena kau berusaha menutupi rasa gugupmu.

"Haaahh…heh, seharusnya kau berterimakasih padaku karena aku.. kau tidak tertabrak pohon, bukannya menuduhku yang tidak – tidak." Kata Kagami lalu menarik hidungmu dengan kasar.

" _itte…_ lepaskan _…Bakagami…_ " Kau berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Kagami dari hidungmu… namun dia tidak kunjung melepaskannya juga, akhirnya tangan kananmu meraih rambutnya—dan kau ikut menarik rambutnya dengan sekuat tenagamu.

"Aaauucchh…" Kagami melepaskan tangannya dari hidungmu. Lalu mengelus-elus kepalanya. Dan kau memegangi hidungmu yang terasa perih.

"Baiklah…terimakasih karena sudah membantuku menghindari pohon ini…" Katamu dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

"Tch…kau berterimakasih seperti tidak ikhlas saja…" Kata Kagami. Kaupun memanyunkan bibirmu.

"Cepatlah…aku sudah tidak tahan mau pipis…" Katamu.

.

.

"Naah…aku rasa disana cocok…" Kagami menunjuk tempat dimana ada semak-semak yang agak tinggi disana—ukurannya mampu untuk menutupi. Lalu kau pergi sambil—masih—menarik ujung jaket Kagami.

"Kenapa kau masih menarikku juga?" Kagami tiba-tiba berteriak dan kau menutupi telingamu dengan kudua tanganmu.

"Kau tidak usah banyak bicara ikut saja…" Kau balas berteriak.

Kagami menghela nafas "tch" decihnya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada penyihir yang takut pada gelap" Lirihnya Kagami, membuatmu tiba-tiba mencubit perutnya.

"Akkhh…" Erang Kagami sambil memegangi perutnya "Kau ini kasar sekali, berhentilah menyakitiku kalau kau ingin kutemani."

" _Bakagami_ kau ini berisik sekali…" langsung saja kau menarik lengan Kagami, dia mengikuti langkahmu dari belakang dan kau tidak melihat wajahnya yang saat ini sedang bersemu merah memandangmu terkejut.

.

.

"Kagami-kun kau berdiri di sini" Katamu sambil menunjuk tempat dekat semak-semak lalu kau pergi dibelakang semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari Kagami.

"Sekarang berbaliklah…" Katamu masih berdiri menoleh ke arah Kagami—memastikan kalau dia tidak akan melihatmu karna jarak kalian tidaklah jauh malahan kurang lebih hanya satu meter.

"Tch…setakut itukah kau…sampai-sampai kau membawaku juga" Katanya sambil berbalik.

"Diamlah _Bakagami…_ kalau kau berani mengintip maka aku akan membunuhmu…" Katamu sambil membuka resleting celanamu dan mulai berjongkok.

"Yaa…cepatlah." Kagami tidak akan mengintipmu—namun wajahnya sekarang rasanya memanas.

* * *

"Haah…leganya…" setelah selesai membersihkan _dirimu_ kaupun menghampiri Kagami.

"Kau tidak mengintipkan?" tanyamu sambil menunjuk Kagami.

"Mana mungkin aku memiliki niat seperti itu, _baka_."Kagami menjitak kepalamu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Kau itu yang _baka_ …" Katamu. "Sekarang biarkan aku melihat petanya."

Kagami menyerahkan petanya yang digulung padamu tapi sebelum kau meraihnya tiba-tiba seekor buruk besar menghampiri kalian dengan lalu mengambil peta itu dan membawanya pergi.

"Kagami-kun petanya…" Katamu berteriak sambil menunjuk burung itu.

Kagami dengan cepat berlari mengejar burung itu dan kau ikut mengejarnya dari belakang "cepat sekali.." _seperti inikah rasanya mengejar kecepatan lari seorang pemain basket?_.

"Kagami-kun…tunggu aku…" Kau semakin tertinggal dibelakang tanpa Kagami menoleh padamu. Dan tiba-tiba…

DUGG…

Tiba-tiba kau terjatuh.

"Aaawwsshh… _ittee…"_ Kagami yang mendengarmu langsung menghentikan larinya dan menoleh padamu.

"[name]…" Dia bingung—memegangi kepalanya sendiri, lalu dia berbalik lagi kearah burung yang menerbangkan petanya… _apa yang harus kulakukan_ …

* * *

Dan akhirnya Kagami melupakan petanya dan menghampirimu yang masih terduduk di tanah sambil menekuk lutut kirimu yang berdarah.

"[name]…kau tidak apa-apa?" Kagami datang langsung menghampirimu dan ikut duduk di hadapanmu dan menoleh pada lututmu yang berdarah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa…Bagaimana dengan petanya?" Kau menoleh pada Kagami. Kagami mendengus.

"Lupakan saja petanya [name]…lihatlah dirimu sekarang—jauh lebih penting." Lirihnya

"Haah…lupakan? Peta itu penting tahu…bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa keluar dari hutan ini, aku tidak mau mati membusuk disini bersamamu…" katamu dengan nada marah-marah. Dan tanda kemarahanpun muncul dipipi Kagami.

"Memangnya siapa juga yang mau terjebak selamanya disini bersama penyihir sepertimu?...dan percuma saja mengejar burung itu, ada atau tidaknya peta itu kita memang sudah tersesat di dalam hutan ini…" Katanya dengan nada membentak. Dan kaupun terdiam mendengarnya, karena yang dikatakannya memang benar.

Kagami melihat ponselnya " _Kuso,_ tidak ada sinyal disini." Lalu dia melirik lututmu.

"Coba kulihat…" Kagami mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat lututmu, hingga kau bisa melihat wajahnya sedekat ini. _Dekat sekali_. Kau memperhatikannya meniup-niup lututmu.

Dan tiba-tiba pandangan kalian bertemu. Wah, kalian berdua saling menatap beberapa saat—tiba-tiba kau bersemu merah. Sontak kau mengalihkan pandanganmu.

"Sudah..Aku bisa meniupnya sendiri…" Katamu. Dan Kagami yang kaget tiba-tiba menjauhkan wajahnya yang juga pipinya ikut merona.

"I…ini, gunakan ini untuk menutupi lukamu." Kagami menyodorkan sesuatu seperti plester. Kau melirik plester itu. "Mau kupasangkan?"

"Bi..biar aku saja…" Kau mengambil plester itu. Dan memasangnya sendiri di lututmu. Waah..sayang sekali bukan Kagami yang memasangkannya.

* * *

Kau selesai menutup lukamu dengan plester.

"Kau bisa berdiri…? Tanyanya.

Kau berusaha untuk berdiri sendiri tapi tetap saja Kagami ikut membantumu berdiri.

"Kau bisa berjalan…" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya aku bisa." Katamu. Lalu kau mencoba berjalan namun hampir saja kau terjatuh lagi. Untung Kagami menahanmu.

"hhmmm" Kagami mendengus "Kau tidak bisa berjalan [name]…itu masih sakit kan…" Katanya. Dan kau hanya berdiam diri ditempatmu.

Lalu tiba-tiba Kagami berjongkok membelakangimu.

"Naiklah…" katanya sambil menoleh padamu.

Kau bersemu merah dengan tindakannya itu.

"A…tidak usah, aku bisa…"

"Naik saja kau tidak ingin berlama-lama disini kan…" Kata Kagami. Dan kau mengangguk saja.

"Kau…yakin, Kagami-kun…?" Tanyamu lagi.

"Iya cepat naik, kau membuat ku terlihat seperti orang bodoh berjongkok disini…"

"Mmmhhtt…" Kau tersenyum—menahan tawa. Kemudian dengan perlahan kau menjatuhkan badanmu dipunggung Kagami. Kau agak menjaga jarak tubuhmu dengan punggungnya—tanganmu memegangi kedua pundaknya.

.

.

"A..arigatou untuk plesternya..." Katamu yang sekarang berada di punggung Kagami.

"Aah..tidak masalah. Lagipula, kau sudah tau akan masuk hutan tapi kau malah memakai celana pendek…" Lirih Kagami sambil memegangi kedua kakimu dan mencoba berdiri lalu mulai melangkah.

"Ini salahmu…kau lari terlalu cepat dan hampir meninggalkanku…" Katamu.

"Haah…kau itu yang lari terlalu lambat…kenapa kau tidak terbang saja menggunakan sapu terbang seperti penyihir lainnya…?" Kata Kagami dengan nada meledekmu.

Dan tiba-tiba kau memukul pundaknya "Heh, berhenti memukulku [name], kau tahu pukulanmu itu bukan pukulan wanita" Kata Kagami menolehkan wajahnya kearahmu.

"Makanya berhenti meledekku penyihir"

"Tidak akan…aku lebih senang memanggilmu penyihir…hahaha…" Kata Kagami tertawa dan menurutmu itu tidak lucu.

"Dasar _bakagami,_ pantas saja kau tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun karena bicaramu itu terlalu menyakitkan…" Kata-katamu membuat Kagami tertunduk sesaat.

"Umm…Kagami-kun, ma…maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu." Katamu.

"[name]…kau ini kecil-kecil tapi ternyata kau berat juga…" [sebenarnya Kagami bercanda—karena kau tidak begitu berat]

Kau ingin memukulnya sekali lagi mendengar kata-katanya itu tapi kau kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhmu—hampir saja kau terjatuh—kau langsung memegangi kembali pundak Kagami.

"Pegangan yang kuat [name] atau kau akan jatuh lagi—itu hanya akan semakin merepotkan…" Kata Kagami yang memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Tch.." decihmu.

Dengan perlahan kau merapatkan tubuhmu dipunggung Kagami, dan kau melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya.

"Kau menyebalkan… _bakagami"_ Lirihmu sambil membenamkan wajahmu dipundaknya. Kau bisa mencium bau seorang Kagami Taiga yang sedikit memancarkan bau keringat disana bercampur aroma parfum maskulin.

Dan Kagami terkejut merasakan sesuatu yang empuk dipunggungnya. _Apa itu?_

* * *

 _KAGAMI'S POV_

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas [name] dibahuku. Sepertinya dia tertidur, aku menoleh kewajahnya…dekat sekali dan…manis. Dia tertidur seperti bayi—pasti karena dia kelelahan menelusuri hutan ini dan karena dia juga berlari tadi. Jujur saja, dia ini adalah gadis yang menyebalkan dan kasar meskipun kami selalu terlibat adu mulut di kelas dan dimanapun kami bertemu tapi entah kenapa setiap aku dihadapannya jantungku selalu berdetak lebih cepat.

Aku memang selalu melakukan hal-hal kasar terhadapnya, tapi itu kulakukan agar aku bisa menghilangkan rasa gugupku didepannya...

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian Kagami bertemu dengan beberapa senpai dan panitia yang sedang mencari Kalian berdua.

"Ternyata kalian disini?"

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa"

Dan Bla..bla…bla…

Kaupun terbangun dari tidurmu masih berada dipunggung Kagami karena mendengar suara ribut-ribut dan lampu-lampu senter yang mengelilingi kalian berdua.

"Maaf…Kami tersesat senpai, seekor burung menerbangkan peta Kami…" Kata Kagami.

"Ada apa dengan anak ini…" Kata seorang panitia yang menunjukmu. Sadar karena posisimu yang masih digendongan Kagami, tiba-tiba kau berniat menurunkan badanmu—tapi Kagami memegangi kakimu kuat-kuat. Dia tidak ingin menurunkanmu.

"Hey, _Bakagami_ …turunkan aku…" Katamu sambil berbisik.

"Tidak [name], kau belum bisa berjalan…aku akan menurunkanmu kalau sudah sampai diperkemahan. Kata Kagami yang mengikuti orang-orang yang berjalan menuju perkemahan.

"Ta…tapi…banyak orang disini, kau tidak malu mereka melihat kita seperti ini?" Tanyamu dengan nada memohon.

"Diamlah…[name], atau aku akan menurunkanmu dengan kasar. Tidur saja kembali…" Kata Kagami sambil berbisik.

Dan tiba-tiba kau mencubit-cubit pipinya dengan keras sambil mengomel minta diturunkan.

"Lakukan saja apapun padaku…aku tetap tidak akan menurunkanmu [name]…" Kata Kagami sambil memfokuskan pandangannya kedepan.

"Tch… _baka._ " Decihmu—lalu kembali menenggelamkan wajahmu dibahunya.

* * *

.

.

 _OMEGAD...sampe senyum-seyum sendiri nulis fic ini_

 _sepertinya chapter ini kepanjangan ya? saya sengaja biar bisa lama-lama sama suamiku *dilempari batu sama fansnya Kagami_

 _jadi gimana menurut minna-san chapter ini?_

 _ooc? romancenya kurang? atau malah terlalu singkat atau gagal bikin kalian doki-doki? *maka maafkanlah diriku yang tidak berguna ini._

 _en fogiv mi if der a meni tay po_

* * *

 ** _STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU_**

 **By : YunDaiChan**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah menangis [name]… Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini sendiri…"

 _Karena kau tidak mengizinkanku mengusap airmata itu_

 _"_ "Dasar _bakagami,_ pantas saja kau tidak dekat dengan gadis manapun karena bicaramu itu terlalu menyakitkan…"

 _Karena gadis yang ingin kudekati adalah kau [name]_

"Tidak akan…aku lebih senang memanggilmu penyihir…hahaha…"

 _Karena kau telah menyihir perasaanku_

"Lakukan saja apapun padaku…aku tetap tidak akan menurunkanmu [name]…"

 _Karena aku masih ingin menikmati momen ini bersamamu..._

* * *

 _NEXT : PROBABLY... MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI/MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO/HIMURO TATSUYA_

 _Give your reviews if you guys don't mind._


	3. Stuck in the laboratory

**_Stuck In The Lab. with Murasakibara Atsushi_**

 ** _By : Yundaichan_**

 ** _Pairing : Murasakibara Atsushi x Readers_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more..._**

* * *

 ** _Hak dan kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _tapi ff ini milik saya._**

* * *

 ** _~I'm really sorry was taking too long to update this fic :')~_**

 _ **~Sankyu buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan diri ngereview chapter sebelumnya^^Love Ya!**_

 _ **~Special Chapter for Tsuki No Scarlet, karena saya belum bisa bikin ff khusus pairing ama Murasakibara entah kapan, mungkin nanti saya bikinin tapi gak janji updatenya cepet... Gomeeenn -,-... And thank you for the request :')**_

 _ **REMEMBER! this is the only stuck in a moment, and there wouldn't be any relationship_i'm sorry.**_

 _ **~Nah, semoga kamu suka chapter ini ya Tsuki-san dan yang lainnya...**_

* * *

 ** _Stuck In The Lab. with Murasakibara Atsushi_**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Kau berlari di sepanjang koridor yang sepi menuju kelasmu tidak peduli akan aturan 'tidak boleh berlari di koridor' sebab tidak akan ada yang menegurmu karena semua kelas sudah memulai pelajaran pertama mereka 15 menit yang lalu yang berarti kau sudah terlambat 15 menit yang lalu _._

 _"Sumimasen…_ aku terlambat _"_ kau yang baru masuk dalam kelas membungkuk di depan sensei.

"[FULL NAME], sudah berapakali kukatakan bahwa tidak ada yang boleh terlambat di pelajaranku, kau ini… _bla…bla..bla…bla…blaaa…"_ Sensei menasihatimu dengan nada yang tegas.

Dan begitulah 'ceramah pagi' itu berlangsung hingga seseorang membuka pintu kelas.

"Gomeeen…aku terlambat"

" _MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI..."_ Sontak guru mu tiba-tiba meninggikan suaranya seraya memanggil nama seorang yang juga baru memasuki kelas.

"Sudah berapakali kukatakan untuk tidak terlambat dipelajanku?" Murasakibara—teman kelasmu yang memang sering datang terlambat tak peduli berapa ribu kali dia mendapatkan peringatan dari guru.

"Hn, biar ku ingat…etoo, ada berapakali yah?"

"Sopanlah saat berbicara dengan _sensei_ -mu Murasakibara"

Murasakibara hanya memandang malas sang guru sambil mengambil sebungkus maiubo di kantung celananya dan hendak membuka pembungkusnya.

Melihat tingkah teman besarmu itu _sensei_ menghela napasnya dan berusaha menahan emosi agar kakinya tidak melayang kewajah Murasakibara.

"Kalian berdua akan dikenakan hukuman"

.

.

* * *

Dan disinilah kau, berada di lab. Multimedia sendirian sambil membersihkan barang-barang yang ada di ruangan itu lebih tepatnya, kau menjalani hukuman yang diberikan _sensei_ pagi tadi. Masih untung _sensei_ itu membiarkan kalian berdua mengikuti pelajarannya. Tapi sayangnya hukumanmu ini dilakukan saat jam pulang dimana kau juga akan menjemput adikmu dari taman kanak-kanak karena orangtuamu sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Ooh…Murasakibara-kun, kau lama sekali ke toiletnya" kau menoleh pada Murasakibara yang baru masuk di lab. Sambil membawa beberapa bungkus snack ditangannya lalu menutup pintu.

"Hn…gomen [name]-chin, aku tadi singgah membeli snack ini" Kaupun hanya bisa menghela nafasmu mendengar pernyataan temanmu yang juga satu hukuman denganmu.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku membersihkan ruangan ini ya Murasakibara-kun"

"Hn…aku makan snack ku dulu [name]-chin"

Kau berusaha menahan luapan emosimu, dengan membujuk Murasakibara untuk membantumu pada akhirnya dia hanya mengikuti kemana arahmu membersihkan dan bantuannya hanya sebatas dia mengambilkanmu sesuatu yang kau minta seperti benda yang tidak bisa kau jangkau maka dialah yang akan mengambilkannya untukmu, dan jangan lupa...dia membantumu sambil memakan snacknya.

.

.

"Huuhh…aku tidak sampai…" Kau mengeluh karena ada bagian langit-langit yang kotor disana, kau ingin membersihkannya menggunakan sapu dan mengingat perkataan _sensei_ ' _ingat bersihkan ruangannya hingga seperti baru kalau tidak maka kalian tidak akan ikut pelajaranku minggu depan_ '. Benar-benar. Kau termasuk siswa yang rajin dan tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran tidak seperti Murasakibara yang hanya masa bodoh dengan hukumannya.

"Murasakibara-kun, tolong bersihkan yang ini yaa…"

"Hn…malas ah [name] chin…aku ingin menikmati snack ku saja" kau semakin kesal saja mendengar lirihan malas Murasakibara, ingin sekali kau memarahi orang itu namun kau bukanlah orang yang mudah mengeluarkan emosi, dan juga kau sadar bagaimanapun menceramahi seorang Murasakibara Atsushi maka hasilnya akan tetap sama.

Lalu kau mengambil 3 buah kursi kemudian menyusunnya ke atas.

"Heeh…kau yakin dengan cara itu [name]-chin?" tanya Murasakibara seraya memperhatikanmu yang dengan hati-hati menaiki kursi itu hingga kau bisa berdiri di kursi atasnya.

"Biarkan saja Murasakibara-kun aku ingin cepat-cepat membersihkan tempat ini karena aku ingin menjemput adikku di TK."

"Ooh, memangnya adikmu TK dimana [name]-chin?" _'Orang ini banyak tanya sekali'_

"Dia TK-nya di _xxxxxxxxxx_ " Katamu sambil terus fokus membersihkan bagian atap yang kotor itu.

"Ohh…souka, ne, [name]-chin hati-hati kau bisa jatuh loh.."

 _'Ini karena kau sama sekali tidak mau membantu'_

"Tidak apa-apa Murasakibara-kun, aku tidak akan jaa…" Dan tiba-tiba kau kehilangan keseimbanganmu.

~ _kyaaaaaa~_

 _._

 _._

Kau memejamkan matamu—berpikir apakah kau masih hidup atau sudah terlepas dari jasadmu.

' _tunggu, aku merasa tubuhku melayang…apa aku benar-benar melayang? Dimana aku? Kenapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut di wajahku? Jangan-jangan aku sudah…_

 _"_ [name]-chin…?" Suara Murasakibara mengejutkanmu.

' _itukan suara Murasakibara…itu berarti aku masih hidup?'_ Lalu perlahan kau membuka matamu dan kau melihat benda ungu lembut menempel tepat diwajahmu terasa seperti…rambut. Lalu kau menerawang kesegala arah.

"ne…[name]-chin sudah tidak apa-apa…" sekarang wajahmu memerah karena kau melihat wajah Murasakibara yang dekat sekali menoleh padamu. Lalu kau sadar.

"Hah…M-murasakibara-kun?" Kau sekarang duduk punggung Murasakibara, kedua pahamu berada di kedua pundaknya dan dia sedang memegangi kakimu di dadanya. Posisi kalian bagaikan seorang ayah yang meletakkan anaknya dibelakang lehernya.

"Pegangan yang benar [name]-chin" Kata Murasakibara yang kemudian mulai bergerak.

"T-tunggu dulu Murasakibara-kun…kenapa posisiku seperti ini?"

"Hnn, aku kan menolongmu [name]-chin kalau tidak kau mungkin tidak sadarkan diri…"

"B-begitu yah," _'tapi tidak harus dalam posisi seperti ini kan'_ "yaa...kalau begitu terimakasih ya M-murasakibara-kun."

"Hn, tidak masalah [name]-chin"

"Sekarang turunkan aku"

"Hm, nanti saja…" Murasakibara mengambil snacknya dan mulai membukanya.

"T-tapi aku mau turun,"

"[name]-chin, kenapa tidak teruskan saja bersihkan plafonnya, dengan begini aku juga membantumu kan…"

Sejenak kau berpikir yang dikatakannya memang benar, setidaknya dalam posisi ini kau lebih leluasa bergerak dan lebih mudah menjangkau plafon yang ingin dibersihkan.

"Etoo…baiklah" Lirihmu.

"Tapi sebelum itu suapi aku dulu [name]-chin." Murasakibara dengan wajah polosnya menyerahkan snacknya ke arahmu.

"eeh..t-tapi Murasakibara-kun nanti hanya buang-buang waktu,"

"Ayolah [name]-chin...tanganku juga sudah lelah dan kotor, aku tidak akan menurunkanmu kalau tidak menyuapiku [name]-chin" Kata Murasakibara dengan nada manjanya.

 _'apa-apaan orang ini, seperti anak kecil saja mintanya, tapi daripada lama-lama disini lebih baik aku turuti saja._

Sekali lagi kau menghela napas "ya, ya sudah aku akan menyuapimu" Kaupun mengambil snack itu.

Dengan pipi yang merona akhirnya kau menyuapi si titan manja dalam posisi itu, _'kawaiiii'-kata author,_ dan kau sempat mengeluh karena dia mengunyah snacknya terlalu lama.

* * *

"Murasakibara-kun snacknya sudah habis." Kau menyerahkan bungkusan snack di hadapan Murasakibara sambil mengguncang-guncang bungkusan itu.

"Nggg.. _souka_ …" Lalu Murasakibara menyerahkan sapu padamu.

"Ne [name]-chin teruskan bersihkan plafonnya…"

Kau menerima sapu itu lalu mulai membersihkan langit-langit lab. yang terlihat jaring laba-laba disana meskipun tidak begitu banyak. Sekali-kali kau meminta Murasakibara berjalan agar kau bisa membersihkan secara leluasa.

"Naah, sepertinya sudah cukup. Murasakibara-kun bisa turunkan aku sekarang."

Murasakibara berjongkok dan kaupun turun dari pundaknya.

Kau mengelap keringat di dahimu dengan punggung tanganmu "Huuufft…akhirnya selesai juga.."

"Murasakibara-kun terimakasih bantuannya," kau membungkuk dihadapan lelaki besar itu. "oh iya bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?"

"Hn..."

"Kalau begitu Murasakibara-kun aku ambil tasku dulu yah…"

"Hn…" Lirihnya.

Kau berjalan menuju pintu lab. bermaksud untuk keluar mengambil tasmu yang ketinggalan di kelas tapi betapa kagetnya kau pintunya tidak bisa terbuka, kau sudah mencoba menggesernya namun tidak berhasil membukanya.

.

.

"M-murasakibara-kun, bisa bantu disini?"

"Hnn, ada apa [name]-chin…" Murasakibara berjalan ke arahmu sambil menguap.

"I-ini tidak bisa dibuka" Murasakibara mencoba menggeser pintu itu tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Terkunci…" Lirih Murasakibara dengan ekspresi tenangnya.

" _N-Nani?"_

"Hn, pintunya terkunci [name]-chin tidak bisa dibuka"

"T-tapi...tadi tidak terkunci kan, b- bagaimana ini pasti ada sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan…"

"Tidak ada..." Murasakibara hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya. Percuma meminta bantuan pada orang ini.

* * *

Kau mulai khawatir karena terkunci diruangan itu ditambah lagi kau tidak sendirian tapi hanya berdua dengan lelaki, kau berpikir ada baiknya juga jika lelaki ini bersamamu setidaknya laki-laki itu tidak terlihat penakut dari pada bersama anak perempuan pasti ujung-ujungnya ketakutan dan menangis. Tapi tetap saja kau merasa tidak nyaman kau ingat dalam adegan film-film romantis yang pernah kau tonton si pria dan si gadis terjebak dalam satu ruangan dan…dan biasanya terjadi…

 _PLAKKK…._ Kau memukul kedua pipimu dengan keras lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu—membuang pikiran burukmu itu.

 _'Murasakibara-kun orang baik dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal-hal aneh'_

"ne-[name]-chin…" Kau mendengar Murasakibara memanggil namamu lalu perlahan ke menoleh ke atas dan betapa gugupnya kau melihat Murasakibara yang saat ini seperti ingin memakanmu hidup-hidup, dia perlahan meredahkan tubuhnya yang besar itu dan wajahnya semakin mendekati wajahmu, matanya menatapmu dalam-dalam… kau tidak tahan dengan tatapannya itu lalu kau menundukkan wajahmu dengan menyembunyikan rona merah dipipimu.

"K-kenapa M-murasaki…"

"Ada kotoran menempel dirambutmu [name]-chin." Murasakibara membelai suraimu dengan lembut hingga ke ujungnya. _Fiuuhh_ dia meniup kotoran yang menempel dijarinya. Kemudian agak menjauhkan jaraknya lagi denganmu. Kau mendengus _'ternyata bukan apa-apa'_

"J-jadi…bagaimana Murasakibara-kun? Masa kita harus terjebak disini?"

Murasakibara hanya menaikkan kedua pundaknya "Hum…aku juga tidak tahu [name]-chin"

"Tidak adakah orang diluar yang bisa kita hubungi?" tanyamu.

"Tidak ada [name]-chin"

"P-pakai ponselmu Murasakibara-kun bisakan?"

"Ponselku mati" lirihnya datar.

"Huuhh, bagaimana ini ponselku ada di tas dan tasku ada di kelas aku juga harus menjemput adikku"

.

.

Kau pasrah perlahan kau menurunkan tubuhmu dan duduk bersandar dipintu lab. sambil menekuk kedua lututmu—kau pandangi langit yang mulai memerah dari balik jendela menandakan matahari sudah mulai terbenam.

 _'Kreeuuk…kreeeuuukk'_

Menjengkelkan sekali pikirmu. Di saat seperti ini kau kelaparan dan perutmu malah keroncongan dan cukup keras. Dan sekali lagi pipimu memerah karena malu.

"Hnn [name]-chin, kau lapar yaa…?" Tanya Murasakibara yang barusaja mendengar bunyi keroncongan perutmu.

"A-aku…akuu tidak…"

"Ini [name]-chin makanlah" Lalu Murasakibara ikut duduk disebelahmu lalu menyerahkan sebungkus snack yang sudah terbuka.

 _'Heeh, ini diluar dugaan…Murasakibara memberi snacknya? Dia bahkan orang yang sangat menjaga snacknya sekecil apapun itu, tapi dia sekarang memberinya untukku?'_

"Kita makan sama-sama [name]-chin, ini snack terakhir" ' _Heeh…ternyata dia benar-benar tidak akan memberi semudah itu'_

"Y-yaa…"

Akhirnya kau dan Murasakibara memakan snack itu lebih tepatnya kripik kentang sambil memandangi langit yang mulai gelap dan tentu saja rasa khawatirmu terhadap adikmu masih ada, berharap ada seseorang yang mungkin akan mengantarnya pulang. Dan beberapa percakapan kecil antara kau dan Murasakibara yang memecahkan keheningan kalian berdua.

"Araa…tinggal satu" Kau mengambil kripik kentang terakhir itu.

"Murasakibara-kun yang terakhir ini untukku saja yaah…"

"Nngg…[name]-chin..."

Kau sudah menggigit ujung kripik itu, namun tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirmu. Membuatmu terdiam beberapa saat dan matamu membulat—terkejut menyadari apa yang terjadi. Murasakibara baru saja menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirmu lalu mengunyah kripik itu dan kembali bersandar seolah tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Dan kau, wajahmu rasanya panas dan memerah tubuhmu rasanya tidak bisa digerakkan, bibirmu masih terbuka. ' _Barusan Murasakibara-kun mengambil kripik itu menggunakan bibirnya? Dan…dan sempat menyentuh bibirku?'_ Memang itulah yang terjadi.

"M-murasaki-b-bara-kun…a-apa yang b-arusan k-kau lakukan?" Kau mencoba menoleh pada Murasakibara tapi tetap saja kau tidak berani melihat wajahnya karena wajahmu rasanya panas sekali.

"Hnn… aku juga ingin makan kripik yang terakhirnya.."

.

.

' _apa-apaan itu? benarkah karena itu? Tidak..tidak, itu bukan ciuman karena dia hanya ingin kripiknya, ta…tapi tetap saja kan…tadi itu bibir kami bersentuhan dan aku benar-benar merasakannya. Apakah ini dihitung ciuman? Bukan-bukan aku tidak mau, ciuman pertamaku…..'_ Begitulah kau terus menggeleng-gelengkan kepalamu sambil memegangi kedua pipimu.

"[name]-chin…?"

Sontak kau kaget melihat wajah Murasakibara yang tiba-tiba dekat sekali dengan wajahmu membuat wajahmu bertambah merah saja seperti tomat.

"Kau sakit [name]-chin? Wajahmu merah sekali" Dan Murasakibara tiba-tiba memegangi dahimu.

 _BUKK_

Akhirnya karena terlalu gugup,malu,kaget dan perasaan lainnya—kau pingsan dan kepalamu menabrak bahu Murasakibara.

"[name]-chin…?"

* * *

Perlahan kau membuka matamu lalu menerawang kesegala arah pertama yang kau lihat adalah lemari pakaian, meja belajar, dekorasi ruangan yang seperti kamarmu. Yup, kau sedang berada di kamarmu dan saat ini kau terbaring di ranjangmu yang nyaman, tas dan ponselmu juga ada di sisi ranjang.

"Ini kan kamarku, kenapa aku disini?" Lalu kau mencoba mengingat apa yang sebelumnya terjadi…

' _Tunggu, bukannya aku dan Murasakibara-kun ada di lab?' Oh, dan sebelum itu…'_ wajahmu kembali merona mengingat _momen kripik kentang_ itu. Sekali lagi kau menampar wajahmu—'memaksakan' dirimu menerima bahwa yang terjadi hanyalah kecelakaan. _Hontou?_

Kau melirik jam sudah lewat jam 7 malam. Kau beranjak dari ranjangmu dan keluar dari kamar mengingat adikmu juga seharusnya sudah ada di rumah. Di ruang keluarga, kau mendapati sang adik sedang asyik-asyiknya duduk di sofa—nonton tv sambil memakan _maiubo._

" _Rit-chan…"_

"Ooh… _Onee-chan_ , sudah bangun ya?" Adikmu menoleh padamu dan masih mengunyah maiubonya. Lalu kau ikut duduk

"Umm, _Rit-chan_ siapa yang memberimu ini?" Kau mengangkat sekotak maiubo yang tadinya dipangkuan adikmu.

"Ahh… _ettoo,_ tadi teman _nee-chan_ yang menggendong _nee-chan_ kemari memberiku ini"

"teman?" ' _Murasakibara-kun?'_

"Hai, badannya besar dan rambutnya berwarna ungu…dia bilang _nee-chan_ sedang sakit?, memangnya _onee-chan_ sakit apa?" pertanyaan adikmu mengingatkanmu kembali kejadian kejadian yang membuatmu pingsan itu dan wajahmu menghangat lagi.

"Aaah… _nee-chan_ tidak apa-apa, oh _Rit-chan_ bagaimana kau bisa pulang?"

"Oohh…tadi ada kakak yang datang menjemputku di TK, dan…dan dia tampan seperti pangeran ada tanda cantik di bawah matanya…" dengan wajah polosnya dan mata berbinar adikmu mendeskripsikan pangeran yang menjemputnya tadi.

"katanya kakak itu temannya _nee-chan_ dia bilang dia yang mengantarku pulang karena _nee-chan_ sedang ada tugas sekolah…"

"namanya…etoo…" adikmu berpikir sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya dekat bibirnya.

 _'Tampan, tanda cantik dibawah mata…'_

"Himuro-kun?"

"Aah…haii Himuro-nii-san" jawab adikmu sambil melompat-lompat.

Lalu kau bertanya kenapa Himuro yang menjemput adikmu ' _mungkinkah Murasakibara-kun?'_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Doumo-ssu, setelah 10 hari lebih gak ngapdet karena banyaknya kerjaan disuruh ini-itu dan pergi kesana dan kesitu-_- akhirnya saya bisa lanjutin chapter ini,_

 _Hmm...apa ini terlalu singkat atau romance n doki-dokinya gagal -,-? *maka maafkanlah diriku yang tidak berguna ini_

 _Jujur-saya juga banyak kesulitan loh, bikin chapter ini *gak ada yang nanya* dan sempat bingung gimana caranya si-reader dihadepin sama Sushi-kun, dan bingung nentuin judulnya aaahh jadinya kayak gitu._

 _~gak usah tanya saya gimana cara si-reader manjat kursinya yaa^^_

 _Jadi minna-san review sangat dibutuhkan buat motivasi dan penyemangat demi kelanjutan chapter *yorushiku onegaishimaaaassuuu*_

 _~and forgive me if you find many errors, i'm just a human being-,-_

* * *

 **STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sending Message…_

 _To: Murasakibara-kun_

 _R: From : [name]-chin_

 _~Murasakibara-kun, arigatou karena sudah mengantarku pulang…yaa,_

 _Sending Message_

 _To: [name]-chin_

 _R: From : Murasakibara-kun_

 _~tidak masalah [name]-chin._

* * *

 _Sending Message..._

 _To: Murasakibara-kun_

 _R: From : [name]-chin_

 _~oh iya… dan terimakasih maiubonya adikku menyukainya. :)_

 _Sending message..._

 _To: [name]-chin_

 _R: From: Murasakibara-kun_

 _~souka, aku senang kalau begitu._

* * *

 _Sending Message..._

 _To: Murasakibara-kun_

 _R: From: [name]-chin_

 _~Oh, iya Murasakibara-kun apa kau tahu kenapa Himuro-kun yang mengantar adikku pulang?_

 _Sending message..._

 _To: [name]-chin_

 _R: From: Murasakibara-kun_

 _~Itu…aku yang memintanya [name]-chin, karena tadi kita berdua terjebak diruangan itu._

* * *

 _Sending Message..._

 _To: Murasakibara-kun_

 _R:From: [name]-chin_

 _~Heeeh…berarti ponselmu tidak mati kan, Murasakibara-kun dan_

 _seharusnya kau meminta Himuro-kun untuk menjemput kita berdua kan…_

 _Sending message..._

 _To: [name]-chin_

 _R: From: Murasakibara-kun_

 _~Hmmm, aku tidak berpikir begitu [name]-chin_

 _._

 _._

 _Kau mendengus…_

* * *

 _Sending Message..._

 _To: Murasakibara-kun_

 _R:From: [name]-chin_

 _~Hmm, lalu bagaimana caramu mengeluarkan kita Murasakibara-kun?_

 _Sending Message_

 _To: [Name]-chin_

 _R: From: Murasakibara-kun_

 _~Aku memiliki kuncinya [name]-chin_

 _._

 _3 minutes later…_

 _._

 _._

 _Sending Message..._

 _To:Murasakibara-kun_

 _R:From: [name]-chin_

 _~kenapa kau tidak bilang saja kalau kau punya kuncinya? Dan kau membuatku membuang-buang waktuku di ruangan itu, kenapa kau melakukan itu Murasakibara-kun? Untuk apa kau berbohong?_

 _._

 _._

 _5 minutes later…_

 _._

 _Sending message..._

 _To: [name]-chin_

 _R:From: Murasakibara-kun_

 _~agar aku bisa berlama-lama denganmu [name]-chin, aku juga tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku bersamamu tapi aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku denganmu_

 _._

 _._

 _"Eeeehhh~_

 _._

 _._

 _Ponselmu mati._

* * *

 ** _Thanks a lot to you guys who have viewed, fav and follow this fic^^LOVE YA!_**

 ** _.Give your reviews if you guys don't mind._**

* * *

 _Next_

 _Ch 4: Midorima Shintaro_

 _Ch 5: Mayuzumi Chihiro_


	4. Stuck In The Rain

**_Stuck In The Rain with Midorima Shintaro_**

 ** _By : Yundaichan_**

 ** _Pairing : Midorima Shintaro x Readers/OC_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more..._**

* * *

 ** _Hak dan kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _tapi ff ini milik saya._**

* * *

 ** _~Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri mereview chapter sebelumnya^^Love Ya!_**

 ** _Well, i hope you like this chapter..._**

* * *

 ** _Stuck In The Rain with Midorima Shintaro_**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

.

.

Hari ini cuacanya lumayan panas dan aku sedang berjalan menuju rumahku setelah mengikuti berbagai kegiatan wajib—belajar di sekolah. Jarak rumahku dan sekolah tidaklah begitu dekat namun tidak juga tidak begitu jauh makanya aku lebih memilih berjalan kaki, selain menghemat biaya kan bagus juga sekalian olahraga di pagi hari.

Sambil berjalan aku menggumamkan lagu dan menikmati waktuku. Toh, ini juga belum terlalu gelap. Sampai aku merasa ada air yang menitik di pipiku dan juga tanganku. Lalu kucoba membalikkan telapak tanganku di atas. Gerimis? Aku mendongak ke atas dimana yang ku lihat langitnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gelap, awan hitam yang menyelimuti langit dan air hujanpun tidak lama turun dan mulai membasahi tubuhku.

Benar-benar diluar dugaan, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan dalam cuaca yang cukup panas begini—sialnya lagi aku tidak membawa payung—karena aku tidak menyangka hujan tiba-tiba ini akan muncul. Padahal di laporan cuaca tadi pagi juga menyatakan cerah. Ah, Hujannya semakin deras saja, dan aku terus berlari mencari tempat untuk berlindung sambil menaruh tasku di atas kepala.

* * *

Akhirnya sebuah restoran kecil ku singgahi untuk berteduh dan beberapa orang juga memilih berteduh di tempat itu. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, aku berdiri di depan restoran itu dalam keadaan yang cukupbasah, badanku menggigil kedinginan—sambil aku memeluk tasku didadaku. Bagaimanapun lebih baik singgah dari pada terus-terusan berlari ditengah hujan deras dan aku juga harus melindungi isi tasku.

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menyangkut dipunggungku—jaket? Dan jaket ini adalah jaket sekolahku _Shutoku High_. Siapa yang memberikannya?

"Kau membutuhkannya _nanodayo"_ aku menoleh pada pemilik suara itu yang ternyata sedang berdiri di sampingku.

"Shintaro-kun?" Yup, dia adalah Midorima Shintaro—teman kelasku sekaligus anak dari teman ibuku. Aku memandanginya heran bisa-bisanya bertemu dengannya ditempat ini. Sepertinya dia juga tidak punya payung. Aku mencoba melepaskan jaket itu.

"Ah, _s-sumimasen Shintaro-kun, kau tidak usah rep-"_

 _"_ Pakai saja _nodayo_ , lagi pula kau terlihat lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku _nanodayo."_ Karena Shintaro-kun memaksa maka aku tidak jadi melepaskan jaketnya—aku memang kedinginan.

" _Arigatou Shintaro-kun,_ " Kataku sambil tersenyum lalu membungkuk padanya.

"J-jangan salah paham _nodayo,"_ Shintaro-kun membuang pandangannya dariku. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakannya kali ini.

" Aku memberikannya karena tidak baik jika melihatmu dengan seragam yang keadaannya seperti itu _nanodayo,"_ itu dia, kalimat seperti itulah yang akan menutupi sifat ke- _tsunderannya._ Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya itu. Dia sebenarnya peduli hanya saja dia tidak ingin mengakuinya. Tapi, apa maksudnya dengan _seragam yang keadaanya seperti itu?_

Lalu kulihat seragam yang kukenakan memang keadaannya memalukan—seragamku basah dan cukup untuk mengekspos pakaian dalam yang kukenakan—memalukan sekali, aku merasakan pipiku menghangat, lalu kueratkan jaket itu ditubuhku. Aku melirik Shintaro-kun yang ternyata sedang melirikku juga—sontak, kami berdua mengalihkan pandangan masing-masing . Tapi, sepertinya aku tadi melihat semburat merah dipipinya.

Dan kamipun terdiam dalam keheningan menunggu hujan reda.

.

.

Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku sudah lama mengenal Shintaro-kun sejak kecil, karena rumahnya bersebelahan dengan rumahku—ibu kami juga berteman baik, saat ibuku ingin mengunjungi ibunya, aku selalu diajak. Maka dari itu, aku memanggilnya Shintaro—bukan nama keluarganya karena ibunya sendiri juga yang menyuruhku memanggilnya dengan nama Shintaro.

Tapi, sejak kecil aku dan Shintaro-kun tidak berteman layaknya sahabat dari kecil, hanya pertemanan biasa antara kami, dia juga orangnya agak pendiam sedangkan aku, aku bukanlah wanita yang bersifat agresif saat berhadapan dengan lelaki. Jadi kami berdua tidaklah begitu dekat.

Meskipun begitu, tidak dekat bukan berarti kami tidak akrab. Aku biasa meminta tolong padanya untuk membantuku mengerjakan tugas yang tidak kupahami dan biasanya kami mengerjakannya dirumahku atau dirumahnya. Dan saat dia meminta tolong padaku, maka dengan senang hati aku melakukannya meskipun pada akhirnya dia berkata akan mengandalkan dirinya sendiri.

Dari dulu aku sudah tahu kebiasaannya, selain belajar yang giat dia juga selalu mengumpulkan barang-barang aneh yang menurutnya adalah _lucky item_ untuk zodiaknya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa dia masih mempercayai hal seperti itu hingga sekarang dan aku rasa dia juga tidak mempedulikan pandangan aneh orang lain terhadapnya karena selalu membawa benda-benda aneh itu.

Dan kadang-kadang dia juga memberikan padaku beberapa benda aneh yang menurutnya _lucky item_ untukku. Karena dia juga sudah mengetahui zodiakku. Tapi hari ini aku tidak melihat dia membawa _lucky item-nya._ Mungkin saja ukurannya lebih kecil ya.

* * *

Hujannya belum reda juga dan derasnya pun belum berkurang. Aku dan Shintaro-kun masih berdiam diri. Dan aku merasa bosan dengan keheningan ini—maka aku mencoba untuk membuka percakapan.

"A-ano Shintaro-kun"

"hn…?" kulihat dia sedikit menoleh padaku.

"A-apa kau tidak bersama Takao-kun hari ini?" tanyaku sambil menoleh pada Shintaro.

"menurut _oha-asa_ aku harus menjauhinya hari ini _nodayo_ karena orang dengan bintang scorpio bukan _lucky person_ -ku hari ini _nanodayo."_ Katanya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Aah- _souka_ …" responku.

Aku mencoba mencuri pandang padanya—kulihat dia sedang melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya dan tubuhnya agak menggigil? Tentu saja, dia hanya mengenakan kemeja putih berlengan pendek. Ah, aku jadi tidak enak padanya, orang yang meminjamkan jaketnya untukku malah menggigil kedinginan?

"Umm…Shintaro-kun…" aku mencoba memanggil Shintaro-kun dan dia menoleh padaku. Aku memberanikan diri melanjutkan perkataanku.

"A-ano, kalau kau kedingina k-kau bisa berbagi jaket ini d-denganku…" aku malu sekali dengan apa yang kukatakan barusan, kenapa harus berbagi? Kenapa tidak memberikan langsung saja padanya? aku bahkan tidak berani memandangi Shintaro-kun saat ini.

"T-tidak usah _nanodayo,_ s-sudah kubilang kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku _nanodayo_ meskipun saat ini aku merasa kedinginan dan juga membutuhkan jaket itu _nanodayo_ tapi aku ini laki-laki dan tentu saja daya tahanku lebih baik _nanodaa…atchuhh_ "

Ingin rasanya aku tertawa karena Shintaro-kun tiba-tiba bersin—tapi kuurungkan niatku. Lalu kulepas jaket itu.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Shintaro-kun, lagipula jaket ini juga terlalu besar untukku. Kau tidak ingin sakit dan ketinggalan pelajaran untuk besok kan?" kataku lalu menyerahkan jaket itu padanya.

"A-aku memang tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran _nanodayo,_ tapi kau tidak usah…"

"Kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan mengajarkan pelajaran yang tidak kumengerti nantinya?" Tunggu, apa yang barusaja kukatakan? Haah, aku malu sekali aku terdengar seperti memaksanya saja untuk berbagi jaket, aku yakin wajahku memerah sekarang. Dan Shintaro-kun sedang memandangiku dengan pandangan terkejutnya karena kata-kataku barusan.

"Ma-maksudku b-bukan…" kenapa aku jadi gugup begini?

"B-baiklah kalau kau memaksa _nanodayo"_ memaksa? Shintaro-kun bahkan menganggap perkataanku itu memaksa. Lalu dia mengambil jaket itu dari tanganku dan langsung mengenakannya.

.

.

"[name]…"

"A-ada apa…"

"Masuklah kesini _nanodayo_ " ma-masuk? Maksudnya? aku lihat Shintaro-kun membuka lebar jaketnya yang tidak dikancing.

"T-tunggu, ma-maksudnya a-aku akan masuk…ke…ke situ?" kataku terbata-bata sambil menunjuk dada Shintaro-kun.

"K-kau j-jangan salah paham _nanodayo,_ ka-kau sendiri yang meminta untuk berbagi jaket _,_ dan a-aku juga masih ingin mengajarimu pelajaran yang tidak kau pahami _nodayo_ , t-tapi…tapi bukan berarti aku peduli kau memahaminya atau tidak _nanodayo_ "

Aku merona dan juga senang mendengar perkataan Shintaro-kun meskipun aku bingung maksudnya. Baiklah, aku mendengus lalu aku mencoba memberanikan diriku masuk ke dalam jaket itu—tapi tiba-tiba seseorang menyenggolku.

Aku terjatuh tapi tunggu, sepertinya tidak, tubuhku tertahan—kedua tanganku sedang berada di dada seseorang dan aku merasa ada tangan yang memegangi kedua pundakku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa [name]?" itu suara Shintaro-kun. Aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas dan kulihat wajah Shintaro-kun yang juga sedang melihatku—kupandangi matanya, irisnya yang berwarna hijau serta bulu matanya yang lebat dan lentik 'mata yang cantik' batinku.

"Araa…Shin-chan?" tiba-tiba suara seseorang meyadarkan kami berdua. Kulihat Shintaro-kun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, tapi tiba-tiba dia memelukku? Bukan, dia menarikku hingga wajahku menabrak dadanya dan tubuhku agak rapat dengannya—lalu dia menyembunyikanku didalam jaket itu. Hangat. Dan aku bisa merasakan detak jantungnya seirama dengan detak jantungku. Cepat sekali.

* * *

Aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini dengan Shintaro-kun, kami memang biasa berdekatan dan itu sudah biasa bagiku tapi saat ini—aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengutarakan perasaanku sekarang—antara malu, marah ataupun senang. Dan jantungku bahkan berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Eeeh…Apa yang kau lakukan disini Shin-chan?" Aku kenal suara itu—Takao-kun, salah satu teman kelasku dan juga orang yang selalu bersama Shintaro-kun.

"A-aku sedang menunggu hujannya reda _nanodayo,_ la-lagi pula apa yang kau lakukan disini dan aku sudah bilang padamu untuk menjauhiku karena kau bukan _lucky person_ ku hari ini Takao" kata Shintaro-kun.

"Hmm…aku juga singgah disini karena aku tidak punya payung, whoaahh Shin-chan, kau menyembunyikan seseorang?" Mati aku.

"Pffttt….hahaha…" aku yakin Takao-kun sekarang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Tidak kusangka Shin-chan ternyata kau punya pacar ya? haaah, kau mendahuluiku Shin-chan, hmmm…siapa namanya?"

Rasanya wajahku memanas mendengar Takao-kun bertanya seperti itu—kukepalkan kedua tanganku menahan emosiku. Aku berniat keluar dari jaket ini namun kurasakan kedua tangan Shintaro-kun menahan kepalaku dan pinggangku. Sampai-sampai rasanya pengap sekarang.

"D..Dia bukan pacarku, dia ini [name] _nanodayo."_ Ada rasa sedikit kecewa saat kudengar Shintaro-kun mengatakan itu. Tapi memang benar aku bukan pacarnya.

"Ooh [name]-chan ya… jadi kalian berdua ini pacaran ternyata? "Haahahaha…dan untuk apa kau menyembunyikan [name]-chan seperti itu? hahaha…kau benar-benar melindunginya seperti kau melindungi _lucky item_ -mu ya Shin-chan. Ahahaha"

Sekarang Aku benar-benar malu, malu pada Shintaro-kun. Ingin sekali kubentak si bakao ini—tapi apa daya bergerakpun tidak bisa karena Shintaro-kun menahanku.

"D-diamlah _bakao_ kami ini tidak pacaran. [name] sedang sakit _nanodayo,_ " Sakit?

" dan akan tambah sakit jika dia berada dalam cuaca seperti ini tanpa menggunakan jaket _nanodayo_ " Shintaro-kun menggunakan alasan jika aku sakit. Hmm, aku tidak mengerti tapi semenjak singgah ditempat ini aku memang agak merasa pusing.

"Aaahh…ternyata Shin-chan memang peduli pada [name]-chan yaa…? Tapi kan kau tidak harus menyembunyikannya seperti itu Shin-chan…ppfffttt, apa kau tidak malu orang-orang sedang melihat kalian berdua… hahahaha"

 _Kuso_ , aku baru sadar kalau kami ini sedang ada di tempat umum. Dan yang dikatakan Takao-kun memang benar, seharusnya tidak seperti ini. kenapa aku bodoh sekali? Kenapa aku meminta untuk berbagi jaket dengannya?

"B-bukan begitu maksudku _bakao_ , [name] tidak punya jaket, dan aku juga harus menggunakan jaketku agar tidak kena masuk angin _nanodayo_ , dan akan lebih merepotkan jika [name] pingsan disini karena cuaca seperti ini _,_ dan aku tidak peduli jika orang-orang sedang memperhatikan kami _nodayo_ "

"Tapi pelukanmu itu terlalu erat loh Shin-chan, aku yakin [name]-chan sesak napas didalam sana." Benar Takao-kun. Lalu kurasakan Shintaro-kun melonggarkan pelukannya. Tapi aku masih tetap berada dalam kehangatan jaket Shintaro-kun setidaknya aku bisa bernapas dengan lebih baik, aku benar-benar tidak ingin memperlihatkan wajahku sekarang. Apalagi ada Takao-kun bisa-bisa wajahku jadi tambah memanas dan memerah keseluruhan karena dia pasti akan meledekku.

"Hmm…ne [name]-chan dengar ya…" kata Takao-kun yang sepertinya sedang berada dekat denganku. Dan pelukan Shintaro-kun kembali mengerat.

"Shin-chan itu sebenarnya peduli padamu loh [name]-chan, karena kalian sudah berteman dari kecil, bahkan Shin-chan pernah bilang padaku kalau satu-satunya gadis dikelas kita yang diperhatikannya hanya kau saja [name]-chan…haha…benarkan Shin-chan…" aku tidak tahu sekarang bagaimana cara menanggapi pernyataan Takao-kun, tapi ada perasaan senang yang kurasakan dan membuatku tersenyum saat ini.

"Hey _bakao,_ aku tidak pernah bilang begitu _nanodayo…"_

 _"_ Ara…jujur saja Shin-chan, kau hanya malu mengakuinya karena kau itu _tsundere_ …ppfftt hahaha,…"

Dukk! Sepertinya ada yang habis dipukuli.

"Akkhh…Shin-chan, tega sekali kau memukul kepalaku, _ssshhh_ sakit tahu Shin-chan"

"Salahmu sendiri _nanodayo,_ siapa suruh kau mengatakan hal yang bukan-bukan _nodayo,_ dan sebaiknya kau pergi saja dari sini Takao…" kata Shintaro-kun.

"heeh, yang kukatakan memang benar kok. Hmmm…sepertinya hujannya sudah mulai reda Shin-chan apa kau belum mau pulang?"

"Kau duluan saja _nanodayo…"_

 _"_ Aha…ternyata kau masih ingin lama-lama dengan [name]-chan ya..ahaha…"

"B-bukan begitu _nanodayo,_ aku tidak ingin pulang bersamamu karena sudah kubilang kau bukan _lucky person-ku_ hari ini _bakao_ …"

"Hehe…jaa, kalau begitu Shin-chan, ambillah ini." sepertinya Takao-kun memberikan sesuatu untuk Shintaro-kun.

"Huh, minuman?" tanya Shintaro-kun.

"Itu masih hangat Shin-chan, kalian berdua mungkin membutuhkannya, yaa… kalau begitu aku duluan yaa, _ja-ne_ "

* * *

Sepertinya Takao-kun sudah pergi. Tapi Pelukan Shintaro-kun masih erat.

"Shi-shintaro-kun, k-kau bisa melepaskanku"

"G-gomen [name]…" dan kurasakan pelukan Shintaro-kun mengendor—meskipun aku tetap masih ada dalam jaket bersamanya.

" _Da-daijoubu-desu"_ kataku sambil menyembunyikan wajahku—menunduk dan mengatur nafasku yang tadinya sesak. Dan seperti kata Takao-kun, hujannya juga sudah mulai reda. Sepertinya sudah bisa pulang.

"Shintaro-kun, hujannya sudah mulai reda bagaimana kalau kita pu-"

"Minumlah ini _nanodayo…_ " Shintaro-kun memotong perkataanku lalu menyerahkan sekaleng Minuman untukku. Mungkinkah pemberian Takao-kun?

"Ini masih hangat _nanodayo_ " Lalu Shintaro-kun membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menyerahkannya padaku. Kuambil saja minuman itu—lalu meneguknya. Coklat hangat—nikmat diminum dalam cuaca seperti ini.

"A-arigatou, Shintaro-kun…" kataku berterimakasih lalu tersenyum padanya. Tapi aku merasa tidak enak kalau meminumnya sendiri. Dia juga sudah melindungiku dalam jaket ini.

"Shi-shintaro-kun kau juga boleh minum kok." aku menyerahkan minuman itu padanya.

"Ti-tidak usah _nanodayo_ aku tidak…"

"Aku memaksa…" aku menundukkan wajahku, entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba mengatakan itu. Shintaro-kun kemudian mengambil minuman itu—dan kulihat dia langsung meminumnya, tapi tunggu dulu aku ingat adegan ini dalam _shoujo-manga_ yang biasa aku baca, minum dalam satu tempat…berarti ciuman tak langsung kan…? Aku merasa pipiku menghangat lagi.

.

.

"K-kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu [name]?" Shintaro-kun menyadariku memandangnya terlalu lama—spontan aku langsung menyembunyikan wajahku didadanya.

"Ti-tidak…aku hanya…" Lalu kurasakan tangan Shintaro-kun memelukku? Iya aku merasakan tangannya ada dipinggang dan dipunggungku. Pelukan Shintaro-kun tidak seperti yang tadi. Kali ini berbeda—lebih nyaman.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa Shintaro-kun memelukku sekarang. Tapi aku benar-benar menikmati momen ini—dan kudengar lagi detak jantung Shintaro-kun yang cepat seirama denganku. Aku merasa hangat dan nyaman. Membuatku ingin tertidur—lalu perlahan kupejamkan mataku.

* * *

.

~Author lewat~

 _Hmm kemaren lagi mood buat ngetik akhirnya Yun kembali dengan chapter bareng Midorin, oh iya tadinya pengen masukin adegan payung-payungan tapi gak jadi, dan saya sadar kok 'luckyperson' itu gak pernah disebutin Midorin yak :3_

 _dan gomen-nee.. yang sebesar-besarnya buat penggemar MidoTaka, siapa tau ada yang gak suka Takao muncul disini.., ini fic kan punya saya #plakk# emang bener kok... saya juga suka pairingnya MidoTaka sih._

 _yaah...saya harap kalian menikmati dan gak kecewa ama chapter ini, semoga romance/doki-dokinya ngena kalo kagak *maka maafkanlah aku yang gak berguna ini._

 _silahkan tinggalkan review kalo berminat...LOVE YA^^_

 _And forgive me if you find many error, i'm just a human being *Bows_

* * *

 **STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU**

 **By : Yundaichan**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hujan sudah reda—dan orang-orang pun mulai meninggalkan restoran kecil itu. Namun Shintaro masih berdiam diri di depan restoran itu, si pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai hijau serta mengenakan jaket sekolah yang ternyata menyembunyikan seseorang didalam sana. Kedua tangannya sedang memeluk objek yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya sedang menikmati kehangatan dari balik jaket yang ia kenakan.

Kepala Shintaro menunduk irisnya memperhatikan gadis yang sedang berada dalam jaket serta pelukannya. Gadis itu ternyata sedang tertidur. Dan memberanikan tangan Shintaro mengelus surai halus gadis yang sedang berada dalam jaket serta pelukannya itu.

Menyadari [name] yang sudah tertidur lelap, Shintaro tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Dengan hati-hati Shintaro melepaskan jaketnya lalu memasangnya dari depan ditubuh [name], lalu perlahan diangkatnya gadis itu dalam gendongannya ala _bridal style_. Shintaro memandangi wajah polos [name] yang sedang terlelap dalam mimpi indahnya. Wajah manis dan rona merah halus dipipi [name] membuat Shintaro ingin sekali mengelus dan menciumnya—wajah Shintaro menghangat. Benar-benar manis pikirnya. Dan Shintaropun mulai melangkahkan kakinya sambil menggendong [name] yang sedang tertidur dan berselimutkan jaket.

Akhirnya Shintaro tiba dirumah [name] dan disambut kedua orangtua [name] yang kaget mengira telah terjadi sesuatu pada putri mereka, namun Shintaro bisa menjelaskan kalau [name] hanya tertidur dan tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Kedua orang tua [name] bernafas lega, lalu Shintaro dipersilahkan membawa [name] kekamarnya—dengan hati-hati Shintaro meletakkan [name] di ranjangnya tanpa membangunkannya. Dan membiarkan ibu [name] yang membuka seragam[name].

Setelah pamit dengan kedua orang tua [name], Shintaro langsung menuju rumahnya—mengganti seragamnya dan makan malam bersama keluarganya. Setelah makan dan menyikat gigi,Shintaro merasa sangat lelah dan ingin segera tidur saja, mungkin karena efek kedinginan tadi pikirnya. Tapi sebelum itu Shintaro mengambil ponselnya dan membaca sesuatu disana. Shintaro tersenyum..

.

.

 _~Lucky person_ anda hari ini adalah [name's starsign]~

* * *

 ** _~Thanks a lot to you guys who have viewed, fav, and following this fic^^Love Ya!_**

* * *

NEXT:

Ch 4 Mayuzumi Chihiro

Ch 5 Kise Ryota?


	5. In the train with Mayuzumi Chihiro

**_The Moment in the train with Mayuzumi Chihiro_**

 ** _By : Yuno Tetsugami_**

 ** _Pairing : Mayuzumi Chihiro x Readers/OC_**

 ** _Warning : Typo(s), OOC probably, AU, and many more..._**

* * *

 ** _Hak dan kepemilikan Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi_**

 ** _tapi ff ini milik saya._**

* * *

 ** _Maaf banget yaa saya updatenya lama..._**

 ** _~Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri mereview chapter sebelumnya^^Love Ya!_**

 ** _Well, i hope you like this chapter..._**

* * *

 ** _The Moment in the train with Mayuzumi Chihiro_**

 **By : Yuno Tetsugami**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di stasiun sambil menunggu kedatangan kereta yang akan kugunakan untuk pulang kerumah. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan untukku menggunakan kereta setiap pergi dan pulang sekolah.

Aku bersekolah di _Rakuzan Koukou_ dan jarak rumahku memang cukup jauh dari sekolah bergengsi itu.

Sambil memasang headset ditelingaku aku mendengarkan lagu yang kuputar melalui ponselku, serta menikmati _strawberry milkshake_ ditanganku. Masih ada 15 menit lagi kereta tujuanku tiba. Aku mendengus—lelah menunggu lalu kusandarkan punggungku disandaran kursi dan kupejamkan mataku.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang kurasakan barusaja duduk di sebelahku—sontak kubuka mataku lalu menoleh pada sosok tersebut, dimana yang kulihat sekarang seorang pemuda bersurai _silver_ sambil memegangi sebuah buku lebih tepatnya _light novel_ , matanya sedang fokus membaca _light novel_ itu.

Ini pertama kalinya kulihat pemuda ini menunggu di stasiun ini, aneh…biasanya aku selalu melihat orang-orang yang sama di stasiun tempat ku menunggu meskipun aku tidak mengenal mereka. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau aku pernah melihat orang ini. Aku rasa itu tidak terlalu penting untuk dipikirkan.

Kuperhatikan pemuda ini menggunakan seragam yang sama dengan sekolahku _Rakuzan Koukou_. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau berkenalan yah, hmm tapi dia terlalu serius membaca. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir…pemuda ini…tampan.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku seperti itu? Kau membuatku risih." Pemuda itu sukses mengagetkanku dengan kata-katanya yang keluar tiba-tiba membuatku malu.

 _Kuso,_ aku tidak sadar sedari tadi aku memandanginya. Langsung saja ku alihkan pandanganku. Orang ini dingin dan tidak ramah. Sepertinya berkenalan dengannya tidak akan pernah terjadi.

" _S-sumimasen"_ kataku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Dan pemuda ini tidak merespon sama sekali hanya tetap fokus pada bacaannya.

* * *

Tadinya aku berniat untuk bergeser agar bisa menjauhi pemuda dingin ini namun tidak bisa karena bagian rok ku diduduki olehnya. Jadinya aku malah sulit bergerak. Aku berniat memberitahu pemuda ini namun keraguanku kembali muncul, takutnya dia menganggapku mengganggunya.

Sudah kusengaja menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku sebagai isyarat padanya, namun kenapa malah sulit sekali dilepaskan dia pasti menyadarinya bukan.

Tiba-tiba Seorang anak perempuan yang sedang berjalan bersama ibunya menghampiri kami berdua.

"Mama…mama, apa mama sama papa dulu suka duduk berduaan seperti mereka?"

Meskipun aku sedang mendengarkan musik melalui headsetku namun suara anak ini cukup jelas terdengar ditelingaku. Sejenak aku merasakan pipiku menghangat setelah mendengar anak ini apalagi ditempat umum begini.

"Sayang…jangan mengganggu kakak ini…"

"Mama…apa orang pacaran itu seperti mereka?"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah diajarkan orang tua anak ini bisa mengenal kata-kata seperti itu, tapi pertanyaannya sungguh memalukan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang. Aku juga heran kenapa hanya aku dan pemuda ini yang duduk dibangku ini, padahal masih ada tempat yang kosong.

"T-tidak kami ini tidak…" aku mencoba menjelaskan pada gadis kecil ini sambil melambaikan tanganku di depan wajahnya.

"Apa kalian akan menikah seperti mama dan papa?"

Anak perempuan ini bertanya dengan polosnya dan mata berbinar. Suaranya juga cukup membuat beberapa orang menoleh pada kami dan suasana disekitar kami juga menjadi hening. Dan sekarang aku yakin wajahku memerah saat ini.

Aku melirik pada pemuda disebelahku ini—hanya diam dan memandangi gadis kecil itu. Aku yakin dia juga merasa malu karena rona merah tipis yang terlihat jelas dari kulit pipinya. Dia melirikku—langsung aku melihat kearah lain.

"Maafkan putri saya, telah bertanya yang aneh-aneh." Ibunya langsung membungkuk pada kami.

"D-daijoubu desu." Kataku.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi, ayo sayang…"

"Mama tunggu dulu…"

Gadis kecil ini tiba-tiba mengambil tanganku kemudian menyatukannya dengan tangan seseorang. Tunggu…dia menyatukan tanganku dan tangan pemuda _silver_ ini. Memangnya apa yang dipikirkan gadis kecil ini? Ini…ini sungguh memalukan. Lalu gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

" _Kamisama_ , semoga mereka berdua bisa menikah dan saling menyayangi seperti papa dan mama"

Huaaah…apa yang dilakukan anak ini? Dia malah mendoakanku menikah dengan pemuda ini—aku merasakan jantungku berdebar-debar, wajahku rasanya panas seketika, tanganku menjadi dingin. Aku yakin pemuda ini bisa merasakannya. Lalu aku menoleh pada pemuda disebelahku ini juga menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat adegan kami malah berbisik-bisik sambil tersenyum.

"Waah, manisnya…"

"mereka pasangan romantis…"

"kyaaa~aku jadi iri sama gadis itu"

"aah cowok itu sungguh beruntung"

Dan itu adalah kalimat-kalimat konyol yang terdengar dari beberapa pelajar yang melihat adegan itu. Maksudku, pasangan? Menikah? Aku dan pemuda ini bahkan tidak saling kenal. Dan pemuda ini juga tidak ramah.

"Sayang…sudah-sudah ayo kita pulang…" Gadis itu langsung digendong oleh ibunya dan sekali lagi ibunya meminta maaf pada kami lalu pergi.

Pemuda itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kereta yang kutunggu juga sudah datang. Pemuda itu langsung pergi begitu saja menuju pintu kereta.

* * *

Akupun beranjak dari duduk ku lalu dengan segera aku masuk ke dalam kereta, aku berusaha agar bisa mendapatkan tempat duduk sebisa mungkin, karena _chikan_ lebih leluasa melakukan aksinya terhadap wanita yang berdiri. Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi padaku.

Beruntung aku mendapatkan tempat duduk kosong. Suasana di dalam kereta memang selalu padat saat pulang sekolah, selain diisi oleh para pelajar, para pekerjapun ikut memenuhi kereta. Berbeda saat aku berangkat sekolah, biasanya aku berangkat lebih pagi agar kereta yang kutumpangi tidak terlalu penuh. Dan kebanyakan hanya diisi oleh pelajar.

Pintu kereta sudah tertutup dan kereta mulai jalan. Rumahku cukup jauh dari sekolah, makanya aku menggunakan kereta sebagai alat transportasi. Kereta harus melewati 2 stasiun agar aku bisa sampai rumah dan itu membutuhkan waktu kurang dari 30 menit.

Sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headsetku, sejenak aku teringat kembali dengan pria berambut kelabu tadi dan momen yang berhasil membuat pipiku menghangat lagi. Oh, aku tidak melihatnya duduk atau berdiri di mana karena kepadatan orang-orang dalam kereta.

Aku baru sadar kalau didepanku yang berdiri adalah seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung. Baiklah, meskipun aku selalu mencari tempat duduk untuk menghindari _chikan,_ namun sudah kebiasaan bagi orang Jepang untuk lebih memprioritaskan orang lansia dan ibu hamil untuk duduk di dalam kereta.

Aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku lalu kupersilahkan ibu hamil itu untuk duduk.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu"_ kata ibu itu lalu duduk.

" _Doiteshimashite"_ balasku sambil tersenyum.

Sekarang aku sedang berdiri lalu aku menggantungkan tanganku sambil menunggu kereta berhenti di stasiun tujuanku.

.

.

Tiba-tiba aku terdorong dari belakang, akibatnya aku menabrak dada seseorang. Aku mengangkat kepalaku hanya untuk meminta maaf pada orang itu, pertama yang kulihat adalah kemeja yang dikenakan orang ini, serta tangannya yang sedang memegang _light novel_ —ternyata orang yang kutabrak ini adalah si pemuda berambut _silver_ yang tadi.

Pandangannya yang tadinya tertuju pada bacaannya kini mengarah padaku. Pemuda ini memandangku dengan wajah datarnya. Mataku bertatapan dengan iris kelabunya yang dingin.

" _S-sumimasen…"_ kataku lalu menundukkan kepalaku.

"Hn…" Lirihnya.

Entah kenapa kalau kulihat wajahnya membuatku mengingat kejadian bersama anak kecil tadi. meskipun dia tampan, tapi dia tidak menyenangkan.

Aku semakin merasakan dorongan penumpang dari belakangku. Membuatku semakin menempel pada pria berwajah datar ini. Tapi dia tidak memprotes sama sekali dan hanya melanjutkan bacaannya.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu yang menggerayang di bawah rokku dan menyentuh kulitku—membuatku merinding. Ini…ini _chikan_ , oh tidak, hal inilah yang selalu kuhindari. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku semakin m erasakan jari-jari itu menjalar naik dari bawah pahaku.

Ingin rasanya aku teriak, tapi itu pasti sangat memalukan dan mengganggu penumpang lain. Dan meskipun aku mengatakannya, pelaku _chikan_ itu pasti sangat sulit ditemukan, karena siapapun bisa melakukan hal demikian. Oh… _Kamisama_ , aku berharap ada orang yang menolongku. Aku rasanya ingin menangis.

Lalu terlintas dikepalaku untuk siapa aku akan meminta tolong. Baiklah, aku harus memberanikan diri meminta pertolongan pemuda bersurai _silver_ dihadapanku kini. Perlahan aku mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas menatapnya, lalu kutempatkan tanganku didadanya dan meremas sedikit seragam sekolahnya. Dan berhasil, aku membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku kini menoleh padaku.

"T-tolong aku…" aku menatap pemuda itu dengan mata yang kurasa berkaca-kaca, dan yang kulihat pemuda itu malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya menatapku heran.

"Kenapa kau?..." pemuda itu malah menanyaiku dingin. Dan aku hanya menatap—berharap pada pemuda itu hingga aku merasakan air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku.

Kini pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dibelakangku—aku berharap dia menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku. Dan sekarang pemuda itu malah tiba-tiba memelukku? Benar, pemuda itu memelukku dengan sebelah tangannya lalu menyandarkan kepalaku didadanya. Dan kini, aku sudah tidak merasakan jari-jari itu menggerayang di bawah rokku. _Yokatta…_ kataku dalam hati. Pemuda ini ternyata baik. Aku harus berterimakasih padanya.

.

.

Aku bermaksud untuk mengangkat kepalaku dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan pemuda ini, namun tiba-tiba kurasakan dia malah menahanku dan kepalanya berada di atas bahuku, posisi ini malah membuat kami terasa seperti pasangan sungguhan yang sedang berpelukan membuat jantungku berdebar kencang . _Baka,_ aku tidak boleh berpikiran berlebihan.

"A-ano…t-terimakasih, k-kau bisa melepaskanku sekarang." Kataku pada pemuda itu

"Diamlah, aku sedang membaca dan tidak suka diganggu" Ketus pemuda itu dingin.

"Lihat, mereka sedang berpelukan."

"Ckckck…Anak-anak jaman sekarang…"

"Mereka tidak malu yah, berpelukan ditempat umum"

Dan sekarang aku mendengar orang-orang dalam kereta membicarakan kami berdua. Ah, Ini tidak boleh berlangsung lama.

"A-ano apa kau dengar orang-orang sedang membicarakan kita…"

"Jadi kau lebih memilih pelaku _chikan_ yang masih dibelakangmu ini menggerayangimu?"

Dan akupun jadi _speechless_ dibuatnya. Baiklah aku membiarkan posisi kami berdua seperti ini. Siapa juga yang mau membiarkan _chikan_ berbuat seenaknya?. Meskipun terasa sesak setidaknya aku aman dalam pelukan pemuda ini, aku bisa mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang sudah bercampur sedikit bau keringat didadanya dan aku juga bisa merasakan deru nafasnya yang mengenai telinga hingga leherku—membuatku agak merinding namun aku menikmatinya—aku merasa nyaman.

.

.

Setelah melewati satu stasiun, penumpang kereta berdesak-desakan menuju pintu kereta untuk keluar. Setelah kurasa lebih longgar, aku langsung memisahkan diri dari pemuda itu lalu kucari tempat duduk yang kosong dan beruntung aku dapat yang tidak jauh dari tempatku berdiri. Langsung saja aku duduk dan ternyata pemuda _silver_ ini juga ikut duduk disebelahku—membuatku agak terkejut.

"terimakasih karena sudah menolongku ummm….."

"Mayuzumi Chihiro" kata pemuda _silver_ ini memberitahukan namanya namun matanya tertuju pada Li-novelnya.

"Ha'i… _arigatou_ Mayuzumi-san." kataku pada Mayuzumi-san lalu menunduk. Tapi dia tidak memberi respon sama sekali. Bukankah sebaiknya di menanyakan namaku? _Sight._

 _"_ A-ano Mayuzumi-san…" aku memanggil pemuda bernama Mayuzumi ini dan membuat dia menoleh padaku.

 _"b-boku wa [L/name] [F/name] desu_ , tapi kau bisa memanggilku [name] saja. _Yo-yorushiku onegaishimasu…_ " dengan gugup aku langsung saja meperkenalkan diriku padanya lalu mengulurkan tanganku sambil tersenyum meskipun dia tidak meminta aku melakukannya, tapi aku rasa tidak ada salahnya berkenalan kan apalagi kami ini satu sekolah.

Mayuzumi-san memandangiku beberapa saat kemudian membalas uluran tanganku lalu mengangguk sekali, setelah itu dia kembali membaca _li-novel_ nya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku berbincang-bincang dengannya namun sepertinya dia termasuk tipe yang irit bicara atau karena dia terlalu suka membaca makanya sangat sulit untuk memiliki kesempatan berbincang dengan pemuda ini. Pada akhirnya aku hanya kembali diam menunggu pemberhentian kereta distasiun selanjutnya.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian aku melirik Mayuzumi-san menutup bukunya lalu menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"hey, omae…" Mayuzumi-san memanggil namaku dengan nada dinginnya membuatku menoleh padanya.

"aku tadi sudah menolongmu jadi kau berhutang padaku bukan…"

"A..ha-ha'i…" anggukku pelan heran sekaligus terkejut.

"biarkan aku menggunakan bahumu." Perkataan Mayuzumi-san membuatku bingung dan akupun hanya meresponnya saja mengatakan iya.

Mayuzumi-san langsung memposisikan kepalanya bersandar dibahuku. Mungkin saja dia lelah karena kebanyakan menunduk sehabis membaca namun tindakannya ini membuat jantungku serasa berdebar-debar. Aku yakin wajahku merona saat ini.

Perlahan kucoba menoleh padanya, aku bisa melihat wajahnya sedekat ini, dan akupun tidak bisa membohongi hatiku menyatakan bahwa dia memiliki wajah yang…tampan. Dan akupun bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya mengenai wajahku.

.

.

Disaat kupandangi wajah pemuda _silver_ ini, tiba-tiba kereta serasa sedikit berguncang membuat wajahku menabrak wajah pemuda ini hingga aku merasakan bibirku menempel pada benda yang lembut. Tunggu dulu…apa ini…mataku membelalak.

Tiba-tiba mata Mayuzumi-san terbuka dan spontan membulat. Sontak, langsung kujauhkan wajahku darinya.

Kini wajahku serasa mendidih dan kulihat penumpang lain disekeliling kami menatap kearah kami berdua. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu. Itu… _aakhhh_ … tadi itu adalah ciuman pertamaku yang bahkan terjadi pada orang yang barusaja kukenal.

"Apa yang barusan kau lakukan?"

Aku dikagetkan dengan suara Mayuzumi-san yang terkesan dingin namun marah. dan rasanya aku ingin melompat dari kereta ini sekarang juga. Aku bahkan tidak berani menoleh padanya. Mau disimpan dimana wajahku ini jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi dikereta ini? apalagi kami sekolah ditempat yang sama.

"A-a-ano…s-sumi..sumimasen! tadi itu t-tidak sengaja. A-aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Kataku terbata-bata sambil membungkuk—menjelaskan pada pemuda berkepala kelabu ini. kucoba untuk melirik padanya, ternyata tatapannya tidak berubah—tetap saja dingin menatapku, tapi aku yakin dia tidak terima dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

.

.

Tak lama setelah itu, pintu kereta terbuka otomatis—menandakan keretanya sudah sampai di stasiun tujuanku yang terakhir. Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas pergi dari kereta ini.

"Ma-mayuzumi-san, a-aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian tadi. i-itu benar-benar tidak disengaja…dan, dan terimakasih sudah melindungiku dari _chikan_ itu." Sekali lagi aku membungkuk 90 derajat—berterimakasih dan meminta maaf pada Mayuzumi-san. Lalu kemudian aku bergegas pergi.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan diriku di kasur. Aku memegangi bibirku masih mengingat kejadian tadi, jujur saja bibirnya benar-benar lembut. Pipiku serasa menghangat lagi.

Kuraih tasku lalu mencari ponselku yang ternyata tidak ada di sana. Aku terus mencari-cari hingga mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasku. Aku panik, jangan sampai hilang dikereta. Akkhh…hari ini benar-benar gila untukku, sudah mengalami insiden memalukan dikereta dan sekarang ponselku malah hilang.

Lalu aku bergegas menuju ruang tengah dimana ada telepon rumah disana. Dengan cepat kugerakkan jariku menekan beberapa tombol disana, lalu menunggu nomor tujuan itu tersambung.

"Ha…"

" _KEMBALIKAN PONSELKU_!" Aku langsung berteriak seraya ponselku diangkat oleh seseorang.

"Tch, kau berteriak seolah-olah aku telah mencuri ponselmu" Tunggu dulu, aku tahu suara ini.

"Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena ponselmu ada padaku bukan orang lain"

"M-mayuzumi-san…?"

"Hn."

"J-jadi ponselku ada padamu?"

"iya…"

 _YOKATTAAAA_.

"J-jadi bisakah aku mengambilnya besok? Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu di…"

"di stasiun."

"s-stasiun?"

"Hn, aku ingin kita bertemu di stasiun tempat kau turun tadi, selain itu aku juga ingin mengunjungi toko buku yang ada didaerah situ." Aku menjaukan gagang telepon lalu bergumam… "kenapa dia yang memutuskan?"

"Um..tidak masalah" kataku.

"Baiklah, dan juga besok adalah akhir pekan—aku ingin kita bertemu jam tiga sore."

 _TUUUT…TUUT…TUUT._

Aku memanyunkan bibirku sesaat dia dengan seenaknya mematikan teleponku dan seenaknya juga memutuskan. Aku mendengus, setidaknya ponselku ada padanya.

Aku memasuki kamarku lalu kuambil selembar kertas dan menuliskan jadwal pertemuanku dengan Mayuzumi-san kemudian kutempelkan dilemari kamarku. Besok akhir pekan yaaa…

Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku serasa seperti akan…..

.

.

 _Kencan?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **STUCK IN THE MOMENT WITH YOU**

 **By : Yuno Tetsugami**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Doumo-ssu, it's been a long time, huh..._

 _Yun kembali, akhirnya kesampaian juga saya bisa update fic ini. Awalnya sih saya pengen MayuzumiXReadernya ketemu ditoko buku/perpustakaan gitu, tapi yaaah saya udah sering baca yang kayak gitu*ceritanya pengen beda aja sih :3. Oh iya ini ceritanya mungkin gak 'kejebak' yah, gak apalah yang penting being together in a moment aja...hoho..._

 _oh iya, saya ganti pen name hahaha *ketawa garing*_

 _semoga feelnya dapet yah, kalo gak maafkan diriku yang gak berguna ini -_-_

 _ceritanya gantungkan?.. apakah saya akan bikin lanjutan chapter ini, doakan saja saya ada waktu (emang saya pengen ngelanjutin sih)._

 _Nextnya saya pengen ama si Bad Boy Hanamiya hahahakkkk *smirks*..._

 _hanya pengingat, mungkin saya gak akan selalu update cepet, soalnya saya juga udah masuk semester 3 dimana tugas saya mulai menumpuk._

 _Maka dari itu saya butuh waktu yang bener-bener freeeee... dan meskipun sebenernya saya udah banyak menuangkan ide dan cerita lain dalam laptop saya, tapi saya bener-bener gak bisa publish/update secepatnya *saya sadar kok gak ada yang nanya :3*_

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca chapter ini dan chapter-chapter sebelumnya. Maaf juga kalau banyak typonya._

 _Dan ada baiknya author diberikan review untuk penyemangat berkarya hoho...*gak maksa loh*. LOVE YA._

 _#SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL ADHA SEMUA...*bagi yang merayakan sekaligus saya*_

* * *

 ** _~Thanks a lot to you guys who have viewed, fav, and following this fic^^Love Ya!_**


End file.
